GreenEyed Monster
by Bill K
Summary: Ami's return from England coincides with friction between Rei and Minako over a job offer and the possibility that a serial killer is targeting infants possibly Makoto's new daughter.
1. With Friends Like These

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 1: "With friends like these . . "  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2005 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2005 by Bill K. 

As always, for those only familiar with the English dub:

Usagi-Serena

Ami-Amy

Rei-Raye

Makoto-Lita

Minako-Mina

Haruka-Amara

Michiru-Michelle

Setsuna-Trista

Mamoru-Darien

Chibi-Usa--Rini

* * *

May 17, 2004.

Usagi forced herself away from her drawing board. It was time to go and she'd already adjusted the figure in panel two four times. Even though it still didn't look right, it would have to do for now.

"You haven't forgotten what day this is, have you?" Luna said, her voice dripping with reproach. The black cat appeared suddenly at the foot of Usagi's drawing board.

"No I haven't forgotten what day this is!" Usagi mimicked sarcastically. She cautiously stored her drawing pencil away in her tool kit. Once again she glanced at the page in frustration. "It's just - - it has to be perfect, Luna! This manga could be my big break!"

"I quite understand," Luna told her. "A little time away from your drawing board may be all you need. You've a very good story. I told you that when I proofread your script. And you're more than capable of producing fine visuals."

"Fine isn't good enough," Usagi said, fishing through her closet for a fresh blouse. "This has to blow the editors away! Otherwise I'll be stuck being an assistant most of my life - - not that I mind working for Baishaku-san."

"Well I can't claim to be in tune with what the masses like, since I despise drivel like 'Dragon Courage Challenge' and such," scowled the black cat, "but mark my word, Usagi. 'Fire Princess Rika' will be a success." She glanced at the clock. "Now run along or you'll be late for your bus!"

"I wish Mamo-chan could drive me," pouted Usagi.

"Mamoru has to work. A resident physician's hours are not his own. Now scat!"

"All right!" fumed Usagi and exited the apartment. Once the door slammed, Luna allowed herself a knowing smirk. Over the years she'd come to understand just how much fun Rei had provoking Usagi.

The twenty-six year old woman scurried down to the bus stop, anticipation crowding out her peevishness over Luna's bossy attitude. For today was the day - - Ami was coming home! For good! She'd finally achieved her doctoral degree in medicine from Oxford University in England and she was coming home! Usagi's circle of close friends would be complete again. Eight years with only e-mail communication and three visits seemed like an eternity. But now it was over. Usagi checked her watch. Ami's plane was due in at four-thirty.

"Oh, where is that bus!" fumed Usagi. "One of these days I've got to learn how to drive"

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Mizuno," the head nurse said. Her two assistants echoed the greeting.

Dr. Kaname Mizuno acknowledged the greeting briefly and economically, as she always did, then turned her concentration to the patient chart in her hand. Still a handsome woman at forty-four with her slim figure, short cropped black hair and tender features, she was nonetheless all business when on duty. There was no denying Dr. Mizuno's ability as a pediatrician. She was very skilled and that skill had been both very rewarding and very lucrative.

But few people on staff were close to Kaname Mizuno. She was a very demanding perfectionist and that put some people off. Diplomacy was sometimes difficult for her and that put others off. And there was a guarded side to her. Longtime members of the hospital staff knew a different side to her long ago, a side they didn't see very often anymore. The loss of a husband to divorce and the loss of her only child to adulthood and study abroad had sent Dr. Mizuno diving into her work to compensate for a home life that no longer seemed to exist. Some had tried to intercede - - several of the male doctors had tried to woo her, for she was still attractive, and several women had offered to set her up with men they knew. Faced with her carefully reasoned counters to their arguments and the "iron fist in a velvet glove" demeanor of Dr. Mizuno, such attempts always died.

"I want to pop in on the Kojima infant," Dr. Mizuno told the duty nurse, "then I'll be leaving early."

"Really?" the nurse replied with surprise. Dr. Mizuno NEVER left early.

The doctor flashed a slightly guilty smile - - something else she never did.

"Yes," Dr. Mizuno whispered. "My daughter's coming back from England today."

"Congratulations, Dr. Mizuno," the nurse beamed. "She's graduated?"

"First in her class, of course," Dr. Mizuno replied proudly. The other two nurses watched in amazement. It was a side of the doctor they'd never seen. "I only wish I could have attended the ceremony. Her father was there. Fortunately he wasn't in the middle of a painting, so he remembered." Mizuno smiled wistfully. "He was thoughtful enough to record the ceremony on DVD and overnight it to me." Suddenly embarrassed, Dr. Mizuno closed the chart. "Well I've wasted enough time on reminiscing. Time to get back to . . ."

Dr. Mizuno was cut off by an alarm from a vital signs monitor. As one Mizuno and the nurses turned to the board of monitors. The monitor signaling was for Baby Togama in the nursery. It was indicating no pulse or respiration - - a code blue flatline.

"Code Blue!" shouted one of the junior nurses while Dr. Mizuno and the others raced for the nursery.

When they arrived, the nursery duty nurse was already attempting cardio-pulmonary massage on the tiny infant's chest. Sensing the arrivals, she glanced up at Dr. Mizuno as the doctor quickly examined the situation. Not wasting time with orders, she snatched up a syringe and bottle from the cardio-pulmonary crash cart just arriving. The drug was injected while a nurse put an oxygen mask over the cold, motionless infant's face.

They did all they could. They tried to drag the infant back to life, tried with every scrap of knowledge learned in medical school and years of practice. But nothing seemed to work. Finally, realizing against her fervent hopes that there was no longer any hope, Dr. Mizuno's shoulders slumped. She straightened up. The nurses looked up at her with dread.

"I have to call it," she whispered, empty and beaten. "Time of death," and she glanced at the clock, "three fifty-six pm."

Reluctantly one nurse recorded it on the chart. The others solemnly began to pack away materials and notify the morgue. Dr. Mizuno turned to go.

"Dr. Mizuno," the nursery duty nurse said, her voice hollow and distant. "I don't understand it."

"Understand what?" Mizuno asked.

"He was fine. He was the healthiest baby in here! He-he was going home tomorrow! Why would he just - - die like that? There's nothing wrong! There isn't even an indication of sudden infant death syndrome! I don't understand!"

"I don't see any purpose in speculating," Dr. Mizuno replied. "A post-mortem should give us the answers, if the family allows it. In the meantime, assemble all the records so I can go over them. Maybe I can spot something - - some mistake."

"Yes, Doctor," the duty nurse replied.

Dr. Mizuno glanced at the clock again and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ami," she thought. "I guess I'm going to miss ANOTHER part of your life"

* * *

At the airport, Rei impatiently glanced at her watch again. It was nearly four-thirty and no one was here but her. The last thing she wanted was to be the only person there to greet Ami's return. Usagi and Minako being late wasn't really a surprise. But Makoto was usually more responsible than this - - and she'd been very eager to see Ami again. And Ami's mother?

"I hope she wasn't delayed by a patient," the young priest thought. "Ami will really be disappointed."

The thunderous clop of impractical shoes on the airport's tile floor alerted Rei to her approach. She turned and spotted Usagi huffing and puffing down the hall. Despite her ire, a smile curled on the young priest's lips.

"Glad you could make it," Rei said gruffly.

"The bus was late!" Usagi snapped defiantly. "Where's everybody else?"

"That's what I'm wondering."

"Oh, Rei, that's a lovely outfit!"

Though she was a struggling priest at a struggling shrine, Rei Hino still had an accomplished fashion sense. She wore a very tight, very short red skirt, a red bolero jacket over a black open collar blouse, black hose and red pumps. It took Usagi two glimpses to realize that the outfit was cobbled together from other ensembles previously worn. Her mouth screwed up into a pout, for it was light-years more stylish than her own white blouse, blue skirt and three inch heels.

"You honestly can wear anything," Usagi muttered playfully. "Do you realize how much I hate you for that?"

"Do YOU realize how much I love it that you hate me for that?" smirked Rei.

"Hey, guys!" Makoto called out. They both turned and spotted the still towering woman working her way down the corridor. In her arms was a bundle wrapped in a blanket, eliciting a squeal of anticipation from Usagi.

"Is that Akiko?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Of course," Makoto smiled. "You don't think I'd deprive my girl of meeting her Aunt Ami for the first time, do you?"

Crowding around Makoto, Usagi and Rei peered in while Rei gently pulled the blanket back. Cradled against her mother's breast, four month old Akiko Ikegami slept.

"Oh, she is just the cutest thing alive!" cooed Usagi. "Mako-chan, you are so lucky!"

"She seems to get prettier every day," Rei beamed. "So how's motherhood been treating you?"

Makoto sighed. "Rei, I love her to death and I'd do anything for her, but sometimes I wonder if somebody switched out my real baby with a demon."

"How's that?"

"She's only four months and already she is the most willful, stubborn, demanding little thing I've ever encountered!"

"You probably spoil her," Usagi replied.

"And sometimes I think she does it on purpose! The minute I decide I want something for her, she automatically wants the opposite! She's a demon, I tell you!" Makoto then softened. "But she's my little demon and I love her."

"Well anytime you get tired of her, I'll take her," Rei offered.

"Get in line, Rei!" Usagi barked. They glared playfully at each other, then broke into giggles.

"EEEEE! Is that my gorgeous little niece you've got there!" Minako squealed across the plaza, drawing curious stares from other people. Rei winced in embarrassment while Usagi and Makoto exchanged knowing smirks.

"Do you ALWAYS have to make an entrance?" Rei asked sourly.

"Of course. Is this a trick question?" Minako responded. Instantly her attention shifted to Akiko. The blonde leaned in and rubbed noses with the infant. "Oh, Akiko, you just get more adorable every day!"

"I wonder how adorable you'd think she was when she's messed her diaper, Blondie," Makoto smirked.

"Why do you think I've never had children," Minako smirked back. "This way I get all the good parts and none of the mess." Minako leaned in again and made strange gurgling sounds to the now awake and curious infant.

"And I always called her a dumb blonde," Makoto quipped to Rei and Usagi. They both smirked in return.

"Any new leads on parts?" Rei asked.

"Nothing concrete," Minako answered. "But my agent's looking at scripts and Toshi-chan has his ear to the ground."

"So 'Sure Cure For Swelling' is definitely canceled?" Usagi asked.

"Yep. D.O.A. after one season," Minako replied. "Of course the only thing I mind about that is being out of work. It wasn't exactly a role I could shine in."

"I thought you were very funny," Usagi offered. "I know Mamo-chan didn't like it, but it wasn't because of you."

"Yeah," Minako replied wistfully. "I think I'd like to do another comedy. Toshi-chan thinks I've got pretty good comic timing and it's nice to just be able to be goofy. But I miss singing. If none of the scripts pan out, I may just go back on the club circuit."

Just then the four women became aware of a presence behind them. Turning, they found a well-dressed, business-like man in his late forties staring enraptured at Rei. Immediately the other three moved into defensive positions around her.

"Did you want something?" Rei asked, perturbed and not shy about showing it.

"Oh, that's even better," the man gasped happily.

"What is?" the priest demanded.

"Oh, I apologize," the man said, shaking his head. "Look, I'm sure someone like you hears this a lot, but I think you have tremendous potential to be a fashion model."

"I've already got a boyfriend," Rei replied acidly, her arms folded across her chest. When she noticed Usagi about to correct her, Rei stepped on her foot.

"And I'm sure he feels very fortunate," the man smiled knowingly.

Sticking his hand into his coat pocket, he produced a business card and handed it to her. Rei glanced at it, while Usagi and Minako peered over her shoulder. It seemed legitimate, but anyone could have business cards printed.

"THE KANO AGENCY!" Minako shrieked. "You're with The Kano Agency?"

"Is that good?" Rei asked, perplexed by Minako's sudden frenzy.

"I'm a photographer with them," the man said, focused on Rei the entire time.

"Wow! What a small world!" Minako beamed, easing in front of Rei. "I've done some modeling, you know. Well, you could probably tell. Ah hah hah hah hah!"

"Congratulations," he told Minako, then returned his gaze to Rei. "My offer is serious. I don't mean to be immodest, but I've got an eye for these things. Please consider it. If you want to try it, just call the number on the card and set up an appointment with my secretary." He bowed to the group. "And please forgive me for intruding."

"O-OK," Rei whispered, stunned. "I-I'll think about it."

The stranger smiled at her, then walked off into the airport. Minako stared after him like he'd just burned down her home. Then she turned and stared at Rei.

"Do you suppose he's serious?" Makoto asked.

"If you want, I'll go home and search every fashion magazine I have until I find his name," Usagi offered.

"Why don't we just call the agency and find out if he works there," Makoto countered.

"Oh - - yeah, we could do that, too," Usagi squeaked. "So, Rei, are you going to do it?"

"I don't know," Rei murmured, still in shock. "It might be fun to find out what it's like."

"Oh, I can't wait to see you walking down the runway in the latest designer clothes!" Usagi squealed.

Minako continued to stare.

"Announcing British Airways Flight 207 arriving from Vienna at gate twelve," blared the airport intercom. Instantly the group headed for the gate. As they waited, Rei peered out a window onto the tarmac.

"Is the plane down yet?" Makoto asked nervously. Usagi looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, I can see it taxiing up to the gate," Rei replied. She noticed Makoto's tension as well. Then a lightbulb went off over her. "Oh."

"Yeah," Makoto offered self-consciously. "I can never relax until the plane actually lands safely, you know."

The wait seemed to take an eternity. But finally Usagi spotted Ami in the crowd of disembarking passengers. Again the clop of impractical shoes betrayed her and Ami had time to brace herself before impact.

"OH AMI, PROMISE ME YOU'RE HOME FOR GOOD!" Usagi wailed, hugging the woman to within an inch of her life.

"I promise, Usagi!" Ami giggled, enjoying every moment of her reunion. "No more vagabond student's life for me. I'm back home and I'm home to stay."

"Good to hear," Rei beamed. "We've all missed you these past eight years, Ami."

"And I've missed you all as well," Ami replied. She looked around. "Mother's not here?"

"No," grimaced Rei.

"I guess she was delayed at the hospital," Ami whispered, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Well don't worry, we'll take good care of you," Minako told her. "We'll party hearty until you can't stand it - - which, knowing you, will probably be about an hour from now."

"Akiko," Makoto whispered, holding the infant up until she could look directly at Ami. "Meet your Aunt Ami."

Ami gasped, her hands going to her mouth. "Oh my, Akiko! Makoto, she's so precious! She's twice as beautiful as the pictures you sent me!" Ami gently held out her finger. Akiko wrapped her little stubs of fingers around it curiously, then looked up and examined Ami's face. "She seems perfectly healthy, too."

"Yeah, and I think the healthiest part of her is her lungs," Makoto quipped. "So, doing anything tonight?"

"I wanted to stop by Mother's and leave my bags. Why?"

"Because it's now a tradition that we take you to dinner the night you return from England," smiled Usagi.

"And since Akiko's too young to be up that late in a public place, we're having it at Makoto and Sanjuro's place," Minako added.

Ami looked at Makoto curiously.

"I insisted," Makoto smiled warmly. "Besides, I had to quit the restaurant to take care of Akiko, so there's no other place to go." Ami started to protest, but Makoto held up a hand. "Before you start, San-san loves the idea. It'll be a little cramped with Mamoru and Toshihiro there, too, but we can manage. And I want to cook for you, Ami. It's my way of saying 'welcome back'."

"Then I guess I can't refuse," Ami smiled shyly.

"So do we have to call you 'Mizuno-sensei' now?" Minako asked.

"Of course," Ami replied haughtily. Minako and Usagi stared, unsure. Then Ami broke into a wide smile and everybody realized that their shy little Ami Mizuno - - Doctor Ami Mizuno now - - had grown a sense of humor while at Oxford, too.

And everybody laughed - - even Akiko.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Cold Relations

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 2: "Cold Relations"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Ami ambled out of the elevator onto the penthouse level. A smile still shone on her lips. Dinner had been nice. Though the Ikegami apartment had barely been adequate enough to accommodate eight adults - - and one petulant four month old who started crying right in the middle of dessert - - it had been a pleasant time. Toshihiro had entertained them with one funny story after another. Sanjuro playfully baited Rei into a discussion of the place of religion in politics while everyone sat back and watched the fireworks. Rei sang a song that entranced everybody. Immediately Minako jumped up and did one as well. It was a fun time until Usagi decided SHE had to try, too. Everybody cooed over the baby. Naturally dinner was marvelous.

But the thing that appealed to Ami most, she realized as she walked toward the door of her mother's apartment, was the sense of intimacy between the five women. They had faced so many trials together, whether the hoards of Queen Beryl or the slings and arrows of high school. They'd graduated into adulthood, gone down their separate paths, and yet at a moment's notice they could fall back into such easy rapport with each other, despite all the years and all the separation. Ami sensed she and these four women were going to be forever linked no matter what the future might hold.

And that's why she smiled.

Her key inserted into the lock. The door opened and Ami looked into the apartment that held so many memories. She immediately noticed that her mother had bought all new furniture. Her mother did that every five to eight years. But even though all the furniture was new, it was still arranged very precisely and very orderly. That was her mother.

"Ami, is that you?" she heard her mother call from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mother," Ami replied reflexively. She'd been doing that since she was four and first entered pre-school cram studies - - at her mother's insistence - - and she was still doing it now at twenty-six.

Her mother came out of the kitchen and embraced her. That was the one thing Ami could never doubt. Her mother loved her. She might not always be number one on her mother's priority list, but the woman did love her.

"I'm sorry I missed you at the airport," Dr. Mizuno offered apologetically. "We had a code blue come up at the hospital. And then when I got home and you weren't here, I assumed you were out with your friends."

"I was. Was this code blue one of yours?" Ami asked.

"No, but it's an odd circumstance and it's gotten me curious. A perfectly healthy baby boy just goes into respiratory arrest and dies," her mother related with more than a little frustration, "and I'm completely baffled as to why. Admittedly I'm going just by his charts without any post-mortem data, but something pretty unique would have to show up to explain this."

"Hmm," Ami nodded, the euphoria of Makoto's dinner and the hurt over her mother missing her return replaced by a new puzzle to solve. "May I look at the data?"

Her mother smirked at her. "The ink isn't even dry on your diploma and you already think you can spot something I can't?"

"T-That - - wasn't what I was implying, Mother," Ami stammered, flushing and tense with embarrassment.

"It's all right," Kaname offered, wincing inside that she'd provoked such a reaction from her own daughter. "You're a doctor in your own right, Ami - - and you certainly scored better than I ever did. You might just spot something I missed."

Her tension eased, Ami walked over and picked up the copies of the patient chart. As she skimmed them, her mother headed back for the kitchen.

"I imagine you ate at Ikegami-san's," her mother asked. Ami nodded absently. "You don't mind if I get back to the meal I was preparing for myself, do you?"

"No, go ahead," Ami said.

As she studied the charts, Ami's brain multi-tasked back onto something her father had mentioned at graduation.

"Mother," she ventured, still studying the charts. "Do you date at all?"

"What brought that on?" Kaname asked, drinking soup from a large mug.

"Hmm? Oh, well - -"

"Your father?"

"He thinks you're working too hard."

"He thinks everyone works too hard."

"He's serious. Have you done anything socially in the last eight years?"

"I've," her mother hesitated, "gone to seminars."

"In the company of a handsome man?" Ami asked, glancing at her.

"Why this sudden concern for my dating practices?" Kaname bristled.

"Because I worry about you, Mother. You've been all alone in this apartment for the last eight years with nothing but your work. Can you honestly say that's a healthy lifestyle?"

"I wasn't aware you'd branched into psychology," her mother replied stiffly.

"I've dabbled in it," Ami answered, resisting the ingrained urge to back down. "It's a very interesting science. Mother, don't you get lonely?"

"I have - - people at work."

"It's not the same as family. I know. I've accepted that you and Dad aren't going to get back together. Have you?"

"Yes. I don't intend to make that mistake again."

Ami looked at her and Dr. Mizuno realized she'd betrayed more than she wanted to.

"Is that it?" Ami asked. "You're afraid of another relationship not working out?"

Her mother turned away. "Why not? No man has ever stirred my passions like Yoji. And it didn't work out with him. Why should I expect it to work with anyone else?"

"Mother, passion is a wonderful thing. But passion isn't the only thing that makes a relationship. There's a lot to be said for companionship and commitment. They can be just as fulfilling as passion."

Her mother remained silent.

"Just think about it. Please?" Ami asked.

The charts lay on the table, momentarily forgotten.  
- - - -

"What are you sulking about?" Artemis asked Minako point blank.

Minako was sitting at the breakfast table in her very modest apartment near Tokyo's entertainment district. It was a step up from the rathole she'd lived in while migrating from dingy night club singer to pinup photographer's model to bit parts in a series of low budget action and horror movies. Her steady income from Dragon Courage Challenge and Sure Cure For Swelling had paid for it, but those checks were gone. It was an excellent excuse for sitting there and being morose. And yet that wasn't what was making her morose.

"Buzz off, Artemis," Minako scowled.

"Minako, you'll get another job," the white cat told her. "You've got talent. The entertainment industry can't ignore you forever!"

"I'm not so sure anymore," Minako whispered.

"Come on. This doesn't sound like the Minako I'm used to hearing. Usually I've got to talk you down from the pedestal you've put yourself on." The cat rubbed against Minako's leg. "It'll be all right."

"Maybe I should just give this up," Minako muttered. "Marry Toshi-chan and stay home and raise his kids." Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, I sound just like Mom!"

Before Artemis could offer any more encouragement, the door buzzer sounded. Minako made no move to get it, so Artemis huffed out a sigh and went to get it himself. Moments later the cat returned accompanied by a guest.

"Mina-chan?" Usagi inquired hesitantly.

"Usagi?" Minako queried, perking up. "What are you doing here?" She looked around and noticed the slovenly condition of the apartment. "Um, sorry about the mess."

"So what else is new," muttered Artemis.

"Quiet, Fuzzball!" Minako barked.

"Well," Usagi began, unsure how to approach what she had to say. That meant she feared hurting someone's feelings and since Minako was the only other one in the room . . . "Are you OK?"

"I'm just a little down," sighed the blonde. "Maybe seeing Ami come back a big success reminded me that my own life isn't exactly going the way I planned."

"Well you shouldn't compare yourself to Ami," Usagi told her. "Ami is Ami and you're you and just because she's succeeding at her goals doesn't mean you won't. You'll make it, Minako. I just know it."

"I've been telling her the same thing all morning," Artemis added. "But then she NEVER listens to me."

"I said quiet or I'll hide all of your nude pictures of Luna," Minako growled, eliciting a strangled cough of surprise from the cat and an embarrassed blush from Usagi. "Don't worry, Usagi. I'll keep trying. I'm going to make SOMEBODY in this town notice me." She grinned. "It's just that I'm not like you. I can't smile and be sunny one hundred percent of the day."

"Ohh," Usagi blushed.

"So stop wasting time on me. Don't you have manga to draw? 'Love Sorceress' doesn't get drawn on its own, you know."

"I'm going in late today," Usagi confessed. "I'm going around to the shrine to see if Rei's going to contact that guy from the modeling agency." Usagi's eyes got wide with inspiration. "Oh, would you like to come with me?"

"Nah," Minako sighed.

"Maybe she's already called! We can pump her for information. She'll never be able to hold out on both of us!"

"No thanks."

"Come on, Mina-chan! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Mina-chan!"

"Drop it, Usagi!"

Usagi and Artemis stared up at her.

"Besides," Minako said quickly, and quietly, "I've got an-an audition to get ready for. You're going to have to interrogate Rei on your own."

"Um, OK," Usagi whispered.

"See you around," Minako offered lamely. "Um, don't do anything I wouldn't do - - unless you want to have fun."

Her quip died a slow death. Usagi turned awkwardly and left, Minako closing the door behind her. The would-be entertainer heaved a guilty sigh after she left. Then she noticed Artemis's gaze.

"What are you looking at, cat?" huffed Minako. She retired to her room, mostly to avoid the cat's penetrating glare.  
- - - -

Sanjuro entered the dining area to the smell of another hearty breakfast. The veteran longshoreman smiled as he took his seat at the table. There were many, many things he was grateful for in being Makoto's husband. Her cooking was definitely in the top five.

Holding Akiko in her right arm, Makoto's hand lightly caressed the massive shoulders of her massive husband. She bent in and kissed him. Then she leaned Akiko in and he kissed her. Then she eased into the chair to his right.

"Makoto, you're determined to make me fat," Sanjuro grinned, looking down at the huge plate of mouth-watering food.

"A hard-working man needs a hearty breakfast," Makoto replied gently, with the calm assurance of someone who seemed in silent communication with the basic truths of the world. It was one of the things about her that always fascinated him. Makoto always downplayed her intelligence, but there was a common sense aura to her that you couldn't measure on a standardized test. She was wise in common sense. It made Sanjuro feel lucky that such a woman had agreed to share her life with him.

"What?" Makoto asked, noticing her husband gazing at her.

"Nothing," Sanjuro grinned sheepishly. "Just wondering what part of heaven you drifted down from."

"Oh, you are so full of it," Makoto giggled. Holding Akiko away from her, Makoto asked, "Are you ready for breakfast, Precious?"

"Didn't she just eat at two?" Sanjuro asked.

"I'm trying to get her into a more normal feeding pattern," Makoto explained. Freeing a breast from her blouse, Makoto offered it to little Akiko. The infant seemed reluctant at first, but surrendered and began suckling. "The more she gets used to feeding at eight, the less likely she's going to want to feed at two in the morning. That'll hook into her diaper-changing times, too. The more in sync we can get her into our patterns, the easier our life will be."

Sanjuro chuckled. "Do you just sit around all day and read that baby book?"

"Oh, I wish!" Makoto protested. "Who do you think does the laundry and cleans this place, the magic housekeeping fairies?" Then she blushed and lowered her gaze. "I'm down to two hours now."

Sanjuro gave her a knowing look.

"Well, it's the closest thing I've found to an owner's manual for having kids," Makoto howled.

Suddenly Makoto winced.

"Don't you bite!" she warned Akiko. Almost defiantly, Akiko's mouth pressed down. That earned her a rap across the forehead with Makoto's index finger. "No." she said emphatically as she did it.

Akiko responded with an angry gurgle and shoved away from the breast.

"If you're full, just push away from the table," Makoto admonished her. She put her daughter over her shoulder and began massaging the infant's back.

"She's beginning to bite a lot," Sanjuro observed.

"I think she's beginning to teeth," Makoto sighed. "We're going to have to get her something to chew on. I'd rather she didn't use her new choppers on my nipple."

"I'll pick up something on the way home," Sanjuro grinned. He downed a few bites while Makoto worked any air bubbles out of Akiko's stomach. "It was nice seeing Ami again, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," sighed Makoto. "I'm so glad she's back. I've really missed her."

"I can tell. You and her seem to have a bond."

Makoto shrugged. "I think I'm as close to her as anybody I've known - - except you - - and maybe Shinozaki. She was always so timid. I looked out for her and I was always trying to draw her out of her shell. And I could always go to her if I had a problem and she always knew the answer. And of course we went through more than a few wars together. That builds a bond between people that time and distance just can't break." Makoto suddenly realized how much of herself she was exposing. "Why do you let me rattle on like that?"

"I don't know," Sanjuro grinned. "You're beautiful when you're being profound."

Makoto's mouth screwed up into a cynical smirk. She pulled Akiko off her shoulder and turned the infant back toward him.

"Take a look, Akiko-chan," Makoto whispered into the infant's ear. "Your daddy's being a silly goose again."

In turn Sanjuro made a funny face for Akiko. The infant reached out, vainly trying to grasp the face she recognized as her father's.  
- - - -

"You don't have to go shopping for an apartment today," Kaname Mizuno offered as she served breakfast to her daughter and herself.

"I've never known you to advocate procrastination," Ami said, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm just trying to say that you can stay here as long as you want," the doctor replied.

"I'm twenty-six, Mother," Ami outlined cautiously. "I've been on my own for eight years now - - and I like it that way."

"As you wish," her mother replied with her most guilt-inducing sigh. Ami scowled and picked up the medical chart again. "Any new thoughts on the infant's death?"

"I don't see anything abnormal," Ami confessed. "There's no overt reason this baby should have died. Have you considered foul play?"

"Oh, I'd hate to think so," her mother answered. "It would certainly explain some things. But who could possibly be so depraved that they could murder an infant?"

"Unfortunately I've seen a great many things in my life, Mother, that make such an idea infinitely plausible."

"Besides, there was a duty nurse in the nursery at all times," Dr. Mizuno added. "No one could have come in without her seeing it."

"So if we're operating on a premise of homicide," Ami continued, "that would make the duty nurse chief suspect."

"Assuming the premise of homicide," Dr. Mizuno replied. "I'll reserve judgment on that until I see a post-mortem report."

"Of course," Ami replied with a calmness that seemed strange to her mother. It was as if she knew she was on the right track and was just waiting for the proof to appear and corroborate her deductions.

Sometimes it was difficult living with someone with an IQ in the upper two-hundreds.

"When do you report to Dr. Tanaka for your internship?" her mother asked.

"Next Monday," Ami exhaled. Her mother noticed her daughter's trepidation and smiled. "You know him, don't you? What's he like?"

"He's a good man to work with, so long as he doesn't think you're giving less than your best effort," Kaname replied. "I know your work habits, Ami. You'll be fine."

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Specter Of Evil

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 3: "Specter of Evil"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

With a morning spent looking over apartments without finding one to her liking, Ami suspended her search to keep the lunch date Usagi had made with her. Approaching the door to the office of Happy Eskimo Productions, the art shop run by Marie Baishaku, Ami checked her watch. It was two minutes to twelve. The young intern-to-be nodded her head. Punctuality was important to her. She hesitated at the door, wondering if she should knock. Then she recalled that she hadn't the last time. That convinced her to go right in.

"Hello," the chubby woman dressed in jeans and a floral blouse at the nearest art board said. Ami recalled her name was Mika. She was inking the background scenery on an art page for the manga "Love Sorceress". "Can I help you?"

"Obviously you don't remember me," Ami smiled. "I'm here to pick up Usagi."

"Are you that doctor friend she keeps going on about?" asked the artist farther down, a thin woman with glasses that Ami remembered was called Himeko. "She'll be out in a moment or three. She's in the office with Baishaku-san."

"Have I come at a bad time?" Ami asked. "We had a lunch date."

"Usagi and Baishaku-san are just going over the layouts for the next chapter," Himeko said.

"Usagi's penciling now?"

"Yeah. The publisher wanted an art book based on 'Love Sorceress'. Baishaku-san gave me the assignment. It lets me paint, so I'm pretty hyped about it. But there was no way I could do that and my regular assignment too. So Baishaku-san's letting Usagi do about a third of the penciled pages, then she inks it all."

"And I pitch in with the backgrounds and letter," Mika added.

"My, Usagi's certainly coming up in the world," nodded Ami.

"She's not bad, either," Himeko agreed. "I don't know if she could handle a mecha or a supernatural story just yet, but she's got magical girls down. Occasionally Baishaku-san has to give her tips on storytelling, but other than that she's good." Then Himeko grinned. "And tell her I said that. She doesn't seem to believe she's that good."

"Modesty has always been one of Usagi's traits," Ami agreed.

"And klutziness," Mika added devilishly. She got a sympathetic glance from Himeko. When Ami silently inquired, Mika continued. "Well one day she was inking one of Himeko's pages. And she must have either done a good job or was happy she was finished, because all of a sudden she jumped up and squealed for joy."

"And hit her board with her hip, spilling a whole bottle of ink all over the page," Himeko finished. "Oh, I wanted to strangle her - - until I saw how heartbroken she was. Honestly, what are you going to do when she looks at you with those puppy dog eyes?"

"Are you two talking about me?" Usagi demanded as she closed the door to Marie Baishaku's office.

"Why do you think that?" Mika asked. "Did you hear the word 'klutz'?"

"Don't pay any attention to them, Ami-chan," Usagi huffed in mock umbrage. "They're just a couple of old busybodies who sit in a room all day and draw pictures."

"Who are you calling 'old'?" Mika jabbed back. Usagi patted her shoulder on the way out with Ami.

The pair sat in a booth in The Crown, at Usagi's insistence. "For old times sake," she said. While Usagi had a gigantic hamburger with fries and a double milkshake, Ami went for a more sensible salad and fruit juice.

"Usagi," Ami grimaced, looking at the grease puddled under her friend's meal, "have you ever had your cholesterol level tested?"

"No," Usagi said in the middle of a huge bite of burger with cheese, lettuce and tomato. "Do I have to study for it? Because between my art, running a home and taking care of Mamo-chan, I don't have the time to study."

"You don't have to study for it," Ami replied, shuddering internally. "But I would mention it to your doctor the next time you go." Ami took a bite of her salad. "I was surprised you called me so soon after dinner last night. Was there something you wanted?"

"Ami, I've seen you three times in eight years!" Usagi huffed. "We've got a lot of catching up to do! You can't do that all in one night!" Her eyes narrowed and she got a familiar feline grin. "One thing you forgot to mention was whether you were seeing anyone in England."

"Because I wasn't," Ami scowled.

She glanced up and saw one of Usagi's eyebrows raised cynically.

"You're holding out on me," Usagi smirked. "Don't deny it. I can tell."

"No I'm not," Ami replied, flushing.

"Ah hah! Now I know you're lying! Out with it!"

"It's not that big a deal. I'd hardly call it a romance."

"Was there kissing involved?" Usagi smiled.

"Usagi," sighed Ami. "Graham and I were two doctoral students helping each other through a difficult stretch. We supported each other. That was all. I have a - - certain fondness for him, but it was strictly platonic."

"Well that's no fun," Usagi replied glumly.

"I wasn't there to have fun, Usagi." Ami took another bite. "So what's new in Tokyo that nobody told me about last night?"

Usagi clouded over. "Well," she began, "I'm beginning to think something might be wrong with Mina-chan."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I went over there this morning to see how she was. And she seemed real down."

"Well she and Toshihiro seemed pretty happy together," Ami recalled. "Maybe she's discouraged about her show business career. She did just lose the television comedy she was working on."

"I thought about that. I think that was part of it, so I invited her to go with me and encourage Rei. You know Rei has that appointment with that fashion photographer this afternoon." Usagi's brow knit. "But she got real angry. I wonder if I said something wrong."

"This modeling offer that Rei received," Ami started, "was it something Rei sought out?"

"No, that was the weird thing!" gasped Usagi. "This guy just comes up to her right in the middle of the airport, gives her his card and tells her she could be a model!" Usagi frowned. "I wish someone would do that for me."

"Was Minako there to witness this?"

"Yeah, we all were. Honestly, you could have hit me with a mallet and I wouldn't have felt it!"

"Well the obvious answer to me is Minako may be jealous of Rei's instant success in Minako's chosen field. You said yourself that Minako's career isn't going according to plan. Perhaps Minako is feeling slighted because Rei received an opportunity that Minako desired."

Usagi stared at her wide-eyed. "No," she gasped.

"It's an honest human emotion to feel envy, Usagi. Even a good friend can be envious of another good friend, particularly if the person has encountered personal or professional setbacks."

"You have to be wrong. Mina-chan couldn't think anything like that!"

Her gaze tumbled down to the half-consumed burger on her plate.

"Could she?" Usagi squeaked.

* * *

Dr. Mizuno - - the elder - - arrived at the duty station in the maternity ward. Her presence instantly put the three nurses on alert. It didn't do to be seen being inattentive in the presence of Dr. Kaname Mizuno.

Plus she wasn't scheduled for the hospital today.

"Dr. Mizuno," the head nurse said, giving her a cursory head bow. "Were you scheduled today? I thought you did rounds on Monday."

"You're correct. I do," the perfectly controlled, well-tuned machine that was Dr. Mizuno responded. Then the mask of the perfect doctor slipped just a little. "I - - was wondering how Nurse Kazama was bearing up after - - after yesterday."

The looks of surprise from the three nurses weren't lost on Dr. Mizuno. How she wished she could somehow bridge the professional gap between them and relate to them as human beings. But she'd spent too many years being the ultimate professional and she didn't know how anymore.

"Um," stammered Nurse Fujima, a thin but still dynamic little ball of energy even at forty-two, "well, she's naturally upset. She keeps wondering if she did something wrong. And she didn't!" Fujima emphasized, lest her colleague risk being scapegoated for this. "I reviewed the logs. She followed procedure to the letter."

"Yes, I agree," Kaname replied softly. "I reviewed the logs as well and there's no evidence of error or negligence on her part." She looked up again and met Nurse Fujima eye to eye. "So what killed that child?"

"I-I don't know, Doctor," Fujima replied.

"Maybe there's something going around," offered Nurse Seihara, a plump, fresh-faced woman just out of school. She'd momentarily forgotten Dr. Mizuno's no-nonsense ways.

"Explain?" Mizuno inquired. Nurse Seihara froze, for the piercing stare of Dr. Mizuno was worse than anything she'd ever encountered, even the challenging glare of her anatomy professor in college. She swallowed, trying to clear her throat.

"W-Well," she stammered, "it's just - - I was talking to Kenji Mototoki. He's one of the medics at the fire station in this district. And-and he was telling me about a run they brought in last week."

"Go on," Mizuno prodded, seeming to dissect every word, tone and expression the woman made.

"Well, it-it was another dead baby!"

"Do you know any specifics? Age, cause of death, anything?"

"Um, Kenji - - Mototoki-san - - he said there was no obvious signs of trauma, no obstruction of the nose or trachea - - nothing to indicate a cause of death. And he remembered the mother saying that she'd been a normal, healthy baby." Seihara swallowed again. "Right up to the moment she found her daughter dead."

The other two nurses looked from Nurse Seihara to Dr. Mizuno. They were clearly spooked by the eerie similarities to the death in the nursery yesterday.

"Do you remember the name?" Dr. Mizuno prompted her.

"O-Of the child?" Nurse Seihara squeaked.

"Never mind. I'll find it myself." And off Dr. Mizuno went, headed for the elevator and the records department, a woman on a mission. Nurse Fujima and Nurse Sato looked at each other curiously. Dr. Mizuno was always intimidating, but never more so than when she was on the trail of something.

"Um," Nurse Seihara spoke up, sounding uncannily like a trauma shock victim, "am I in trouble for this"

* * *

Turning the key in the lock, Toshihiro eased the door open and peeked in. The portly, bespeckled television director - - he could say that now, since he actually had a series under his belt - - wasn't sure if Minako was home or not. Since she was currently "at liberty" in the entertainment industry, he figured she might be. Since he had a free afternoon, the possibility of spending time with the vibrant, exciting woman who was becoming increasingly important to him spurred him on.

If she was out, he'd just have to look her up later.

"Minako?" he inquired.

Instantly her cat entered. Toshihiro usually liked cats, but Artemis was different. There was an intelligence to this cat that other cats didn't possess. This little white cat would watch him when he talked to Minako and seemed to understand every word they said. And he always looked at Toshihiro so suspiciously. Of course cats were very territorial, particularly males. It wasn't unusual for Artemis to view him as an intruder, even though he'd been coming over here since Minako moved in.

Still, every time the cat looked at him, Toshihiro expected to hear him say "get out".

"Is that you, Toshi-chan?" Minako said from the next room. She came out with a rumpled jogging suit on and a forced smile on her face. "How's tricks, kid?"

"Are you all right?" Toshihiro inquired. "You look like you've been crying."

"What would I have to cry about?" Minako gave a shrill chuckle. "My series got canceled out from under me, no record producer in Japan thinks I have any talent, I'm washed up as a commercial spokesperson at twenty-six, and . . ." and Minako's mask started to crack.

Instantly Toshihiro extended his arms. Minako fell into them and allowed his arms to close around her while she clung to his chest.

"I told you that you're going to get another series, didn't I?" Toshihiro whispered into her ear as he stroked her back. "You're too good not to. I got torpedoed out of that series, too. I'm not worried. Just yesterday I was contacted by a producer about a new family comedy."

"Is there a part for a no-talent, conniving, evil blonde in it?" Minako whimpered.

"What really happened?"

Minako didn't answer. When she was embarrassed about something, she would always not answer and hope you didn't ask again. A little childish, but then that was Minako sometimes.

"Come on," Toshihiro told her. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"In the airport," Minako squeaked. "A photographer from The Kano Agency gave Rei his card. He thought she could be a-a model."

"Go on."

"Toshi-chan, he didn't even LOOK at me!"

"You probably weren't the type he was looking for. You've been in this business long enough."

"I know. That's what I keep telling myself." Minako looked up at him with desperate eyes, tears streaming down her face. "But what if I'm just no good?"

"Minako," Toshihiro sighed.

"How many years have I worked for a break like that? How many things have I endured? And then fate walks right up - - AND PICKS REI!"

Helpless, Toshihiro hugged her more tightly.

"And-and I actually hated her for it," Minako sobbed. "Rei's one of my best friends in the entire world, and I HATED HER FOR IT!"

The woman sobbed pitifully into Toshihiro's shirt while he held her.

"I'm such a terrible person. Maybe I should just quit," Minako whispered, no voice left to her. "Maybe the gods have been trying to send me a message and I've just been too stubborn to listen."

"Minako," Toshihiro whispered in her ear as his hand braced the back of her head. "You shouldn't quit. You've got a wonderful gift. And I'm not saying that because I love you. I'm saying that as a man who has to judge and work with talent all the time. You've got a wonderful gift. It would be a crime to deprive the world of experiencing that gift. It seems hard now, I know. We all go through it. But please don't quit. If you just stick it out, I promise you that an entire generation of people are going to be grateful."

Minako sniffed loudly. When she looked at him, there was an appreciative smile on her face.

"Oh yeah," she said timidly. "That's why I keep you around."

"And I thought it was because of my dashing good looks," he replied, caressing her nose with his index finger.

Minako lay her head on his shoulder and squeezed him tight. As he hugged back,  
Toshihiro happened to glance at Artemis. The cat was watching them again and Toshihiro once more got that eerie feeling.

Artemis seemed visibly pleased.

* * *

When Ami arrived at the penthouse apartment that evening, she found her mother in the living room. Case files were piled up all over the sofa and she was immersed in reading the one in her hand. This wasn't completely unusual behavior, as her mother was known to take cases home with her for further thought and study, being the maniacal perfectionist she was. What surprised Ami was the volume of case files.

"Mother, I'm home," Ami announced when her mother failed to respond to the sound of the door closing.

"Hello, Ami," her mother mumbled, not looking up from the file she was reading. "How did your apartment search go?"

"I haven't found anything," Ami reported. "There doesn't seem to be anything that fits the location, quality and price range I'd set. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm being too picky."

"You know you're welcomed to stay here as long as you like," Kaname said. "Don't make a selection because you feel you have no choice."

"I wouldn't do that, Mother," Ami bristled. "What are you working on?"

"Do you remember that case I showed you yesterday? The infant who died in the nursery without any apparent cause?"

"Yes. Did something turn up?"

"You might say that. A second victim."

"Today?" gasped Ami.

"No. Last week," Dr. Mizuno replied. She turned from the case file and looked up at her daughter. Ami saw she had that intimidating stare of hers, the one that seemed to see everything, even your innermost secret. "That discovery made me curious." She gestured to the case files sitting on the sofa and the coffee table. "These are all files from the last three months. They're files of infant deaths. I've compared symptomologies, vital statistics, race, economic status,genetic histories, pre-natal care, even family location. There are only a few common factors in every case. Every victim was seen, either pre or post-mortem at the hospital. Every victim was an infant no older than five months. And every victim was judged perfectly healthy before death occurred."

"Mother, you must have eight files there!" Ami goggled. "Eight infants dead in three months?"

"And I haven't cross-referenced to see if there were any cases at other hospitals," Kaname responded.

"Is it some sort of new pathogen we don't know about yet?"

"Possibly, but I'm inclined to doubt it. I'm more inclined to believe something you proposed yesterday. I think Tokyo may have a serial killer on the loose."

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Sparse Feelings

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 4: "Sparse Feelings"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"Usagi, you didn't have to walk me to the agency," Rei said.

The two women strolled down the street in Tokyo's business district, garnering appreciative glances from males passing by. Usagi wore a blue skirt that was probably a little too short for her age and a light blue long-sleeve blouse. Rei had once again conjured up an arresting outfit seemingly from nothing. She wore a billowing violet felt cap cocked to one side, a white jacket and blouse tailored to her shapely torso, and a flowing knee-length red skirt and heels.

"I wanted to!" whined Usagi.

"Don't you have to work?"

"Baishaku-san is very understanding about these things," Usagi replied. "She says she doesn't care what hours we work as long as the work gets done by deadline."

"Which means you're going to be up at two in the morning drawing manga instead of cuddling with your husband," Rei shot back. "Well, maybe he likes women with bags under their eyes - - although I don't recall that being true when WE were dating."

"Watch it, Rei-chan," Usagi growled, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. Rei smirked in triumph.

The two continued on their way.

"That's the cap you wore last year when we went to see Minako's latest movie," Usagi said.

"You mean that cinematic triumph of hers, 'Demon Lake'," Rei sniffed, "in which she played Miss 'Don't Blink or You'll Miss Me Getting Eaten'? What about it?"

"I just notice you do that a lot," Usagi observed.

"Haven't you ever heard of recycling?" Rei scowled. "Not everyone's rich enough to afford a new wardrobe every year - - or even every third! But you never see the same components together twice, do you?" Just then, Rei stopped with a lurch and looked into the window of a dress shop. "Oh, Usagi, look at that dress! Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It's a little flashy for me," Usagi commented. "But I'm sure you could wear it. Why don't you buy it?"

"Have you been listening? The shrine isn't exactly raking in big sums of money. That's one of the reasons I'm looking into this modeling thing. If I can make some money on the side with this, I can keep Hikawa Shrine afloat." She chuckled ruefully. "Hell, if they just let me keep the dresses I wear, I'll be that much better off."

"Are you that bad off?" Usagi inquired. "Maybe I could . . ."

"And maybe you could keep your money for yourself," Rei cut her off, her eyes flaring angrily. "Last time I checked, you were still living in a cramped little apartment paying off two college debts and your father."

"It's not cramped! It's intimate!" Usagi rumbled. "And I'm just trying to help out a friend!"

"You want to help out? Pull some shrine maiden duty at the next festival."

"I would except you're so bossy," Usagi jabbed. Rei smiled in spite of herself.

Turning the corner on approach to the building that The Kano Agency was in, Rei and Usagi found a surprising sight. Minako was waiting for them.

"Mina-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "You came after all!"

"Yeah, I figured Rei could use all the support she could get," Minako chuckled. "I'm sorry about this morning. Don't mind me. I guess black hair is 'in' this year." She turned to Rei. "So, you nervous?"

"No," Rei shrugged. "I figure if it was meant to be, it'll happen."

"Well," Minako stammered, "that's a nice attitude to take - - I guess - - but don't go in acting like you don't care. These guys are artistic types and if they think you don't care about doing a good job, you'll be out on your ear."

"I care about doing a good job," Rei replied. "I just don't get over-hyped about the situation."

"Don't knock enthusiasm. It can be the difference-maker."

"I don't intend to suck up to this 'artist', if that's what you mean," Rei bristled. "I'll try to be as professional as possible . . ."

"Oh, I love that!" snickered Minako. "She's going to be a professional. And just how many jobs have you had in the business?"

"There was the magazine article," Rei countered.

"That's a news item! That doesn't count!"

"Um," Usagi tried to interject.

"You amateurs think all you have to do is come in, wear what they tell you and smile for the camera! Well it's not that easy, just like getting up in front of an audience and acting or singing isn't that easy, either!"

"I've sung in front of audiences!"

"Where, in high school? That still doesn't make you anywhere near a 'professional'!"

"So look who's lecturing me on being 'professional'!" Rei snapped. "I'm glad you could squeeze me in between all your hit movies and platinum CDs, Miss Show Business!"

Minako stared at her like Rei had just slapped a puppy.

"Please don't fight," Usagi appealed.

"There is no justice in the world," Minako scowled. "I've busted my butt since I was thirteen to get discovered! You fall into a break like this and not only don't you care, but you have the nerve to criticize me!" Minako turned on her heel and walked off. "Well if that's what they want, then they can have you!"

"Rei?" Usagi appealed to her friend to get her to mollify Minako somehow.

"Thanks for walking me here, Usagi," Rei replied thinly. "I've got an appointment to keep."

With that, she turned and walked into the office building, leaving Usagi alone and grimacing on the street.

* * *

Dinner was in the oven, Akiko was down for her afternoon nap, Sanjuro was sitting in his favorite chair and Makoto was behind him, massaging his massive shoulders to work out the soreness and fatigue from a hard day on the Tokyo docks. Every time he sighed, Makoto would smile with pride. Though Sanjuro was a strong, steadying presence in her life, one she was grateful for every day, it did her heart good when he needed her to mother him every so often.

Theirs was a complex relationship: satisfying emotionally, intellectually and sexually. It was even all right for her "masculine traits", as she called them, to come out. Rather than be intimidated by them, as other men had been, Sanjuro loved them. Once, early in their relationship, he'd goaded her into a game of pickup basketball, despite her misgivings. She'd won, but only after a hard-fought struggle. Sanjuro may have been built more along the lines of a sumo than a basketball player, but he was competitive enough not to go easy on her, particularly when she proved faster than him. She beat him several times on drives to the basket, though he surprised her with an accurate mid-range jumpshot.

And the bumping defense they played took on erotic overtones after a while.

After the game, they were both so amped that they made love on the kitchen table. Makoto smiled at the memory. She even smiled when she remembered how Sanjuro teased her about insisting on cleaning the table right after. Leaning down, Makoto kissed her husband's big bull neck.

Then came the sound she'd been dreading ever since the moment she learned she was pregnant: Her Senshi communicator buzzed. Immediately Sanjuro's hand came up and clasped hers.

"Go ahead. Answer it," he said gently. "It may be important."

Reluctantly Makoto flipped up the face of her watch. On the screen was Ami's face.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, Makoto," Ami apologized. "But the Senshi need to meet. I think Mother and I have stumbled onto a problem."

"Um," Makoto hesitated - - but this was Ami. She couldn't let Ami down. "OK. I'll be there. Are we still meeting at the shrine?"

"It's as good a place as any," Ami replied. "Again, I apologize for dragging you out so late."

"Can't be helped, Ames," Makoto whispered. "Bad guys never did have good timing."

Closing the watch face, Makoto glanced helplessly at her husband. Sanjuro got up and, though Makoto was still two inches taller than he was, engulfed her with his massive arms. Makoto lay her head on his shoulder.

"I knew this day was going to come," Makoto choked out. "San-san . . ."

"I'll take care of things," he told her. "I'll take care of Akiko and dinner and everything else. If it means calling off work tomorrow, it's not a problem."

"But San-san . . ."

"Go do what you have to do, Makoto," he whispered, rubbing along her back with his hand. "The world needs you. We understand."

"Dummy. I wanted you to talk me out of going," Makoto joked through her pain.

The pair pulled back a little, then leaned in and kissed, tenderly at first, then growing in earnest passion, as if it might be the last time their lips might ever meet. Then they parted and Makoto reluctantly headed for the door.

"Want me to drive you?" Sanjuro asked.

"No, I'll run," Makoto sighed. "Running lets me clear my head. If we're going into battle again, I need to be sharp." She opened the door, then stopped and turned back to him. "I love you."

"Love you too, Babe," he nodded.

Jogging up the steps to Hikawa Shrine, Makoto could detect animated voices. Reaching the top step, she found Usagi and Minako in a very loud discussion.

"Can't you at least consider it?" pleaded Usagi.

"No!" Minako barked.

"Mina-chan!"

"I didn't do anything wrong! She's the one who's treating my chosen profession like she's auditioning for the school play!"

"I thought you wanted to be a singer," Usagi said, puzzled.

"Details! I want to be famous! I don't care if it's as a singer, actor, or model or what! Hell, I'd jump off the Sony building in a tutu if it made me famous!"

"Now THAT I'd pay to see, Blondie," Makoto said, ambling over. She tried not to reveal the burning in her thighs she was feeling.

"How much?" Minako asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"What's this all about?" Makoto asked. "Does it have anything to do with why Ami called us?"

"No," Usagi replied, then glanced delicately at Minako. "Mina-chan's - - well, upset that Rei got invited to that modeling agency."

"Can't stand the competition, Blondie?" Makoto joked. Minako glared mirthlessly, then averted her gaze.

"Don't joke about things you don't understand," Minako said with a gruff scowl.

"Sorry," Makoto offered with surprise. Minako nodded. Her eyes wouldn't make contact with Makoto's.

"So, the gang's all here," they heard Rei exclaim. Usagi noticed Minako look up. She also noticed the wicked gleam in the blonde's eye.

"How did your audition go, 'Miss Professional'?" Minako asked with a catty air.

"Read about it in the newspaper," Rei responded icily. "That's assuming you can read."

"Must have been a flop," Minako smiled mirthlessly. "There, there, it'll get better."

"You know, I could put a curse on you," Rei growled, "but that ego of yours is curse enough for anyone!"

"Enough!" Ami barked from the doorway of the shrine. "Innocent lives are at stake! There's no time for petty bickering!" Realizing her outburst, Ami showed some subtle signs of discomfort, but didn't back down. "Come along. We need to get started."

"Wow," Minako murmured as the senshi headed for the building. "Somebody want to check Ami's apartment for pods?"

The five women fell into familiar seats in their old meeting room. Suddenly a flood of nostalgia seemed to swirl over them. This was the first time in eight years they'd all met like this again. Memories of Beryl and her generals, of their desperate search for why little Chibi-Usa had come to them, of who the mysterious Sailor Uranus and Neptune were and what they wanted, of the strange circus influencing people's dreams, of a terrible force named Galaxia and whether they would live to see another day, all flooded over them like high tide. Despite the ominous nature of Ami's summons, each woman couldn't help but stop and wonder at the possible rebirth of something that had consumed so much of their adolescence. They felt again the bond between them, forged in battle and strengthened by friendship.

Then Rei and Minako remembered they were mad at each other and contemptuously looked the other way.

"What's wrong, Ami?" Usagi asked. "You mentioned a possible threat to the area?"

"To be brief, Mother has discovered a pattern of hard to explain deaths over the last three months that indicates to her a connective reason for death," Ami outlined. "I've looked at her evidence and I agree with her. I think these deaths are connected."

"How many are we talking about?" Minako asked, suddenly all business.

"Eight over the last three months, that we've discovered.."

"That's terrible!" gasped Usagi.

"And the connection?" Minako inquired.

"The only pattern among the victims that we've been able to determine so far," Ami related, "is that they were all infants between two weeks and five months old and they were all perfectly healthy."

"SOMEONE'S KILLING BABIES!" cried Usagi. She put her hands to her mouth as tears sprouted in her eyes. "Oh, who could even conceive of doing such a thing?"

"You'd be surprised, Usagi," Rei whispered, visibly upset herself.

Suddenly Makoto lurched up out of her seat.

"Ami! Akiko's only four months old!" Makoto gasped. "Y-You don't think . . .?"

Ami looked up at her helplessly. "I can't rule her out as a potential victim, Makoto. We just don't have enough information yet."

Makoto's eyes darted around. The woman suddenly seemed on the verge of panic.

"I've got to go to her!" the woman announced suddenly, backing from the room. "I've got to make sure she's safe!"

"Makoto," Ami appealed to her.

"Don't ask me that, Ami!" Makoto shook her head desperately. "I can't stay. I've got to protect her! I'm her mother! I have to!" Instantly Usagi was by her side, grasping her by the hand and elbow.

"Mako-chan," Usagi said softly, becalmingly. "It's all right. Go to Akiko."

Makoto looked down to Usagi gratefully. Just a bit ashamed, she glanced at the others.

"We understand," Rei told her.

"We'll keep working on it from our end," Minako added. "Nobody's going to hurt Akiko."

Makoto looked at Ami. When Ami smiled and nodded, some of the taller woman's distress melted away.

"Thanks, guys," she whispered, then bolted out the door. With that, Usagi turned resolutely to Ami.

"This can't go on," Usagi declared. "We can't let one more innocent child die. What do we do, Ami-chan?"

Ami sighed. "Logically, the first thing we have to do is determine what we're fighting against. The most recent death occurred at the hospital Mother works at. She's already agreed to get us into the maternity ward tomorrow morning. This will allow me to investigate using my senshi computer's sensor array. I think the rest of us should be there. We all have unique abilities and vision that might see something another might miss."

Rei nodded. "I'll be there. And I'll stoke up the old fire pit tonight and see if I can get a lead that way."

"I'll do a little brainstorming with Artemis tonight," Minako added. "Maybe between us and his computer, we can figure something out."

"I'll talk to Luna," Usagi offered. "Maybe it's a really old menace or something from Silver Millennium. Luna knows everything about Silver Millennium right down to what color paint was on the fountains. She might notice something."

"I think that's all we can do for now," Ami nodded. She began to rise, followed by Minako and Rei. "I'll see you three at the hospital tomorrow at nine a.m. Meet me in the lobby."

Ami headed for the exit, but stopped when she found Usagi lingering. Her friend took Ami's hands in hers.

"Ami," Usagi appealed, her big blue eyes tinged with fear and worry. "Tell me we won't be too late. Tell me that no more innocent babies have to die."

Ami looked down. "All we can do is our best, Usagi. Statistically, we would have to be miraculously fortunate to solve this mystery before it claims another victim." Then she looked up and offered her friend a hopeful smile. "But then, we have got Sailor Moon on our side, so the miraculous is possible."

Usagi tried to force a smile onto her face. Ami shook her hands in a gesture of encouragement.  
- - - -

Akiko lay in her crib. Her stomach was full, her diaper was dry and all was right with the world. As the little infant slept peacefully, she was oblivious to the shadow looming over her.

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. The Baby Killer

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 5: "The Baby Killer"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Akiko lay in her crib. Her stomach was full, her diaper was dry and all was right with the world. As the little infant slept peacefully, she was oblivious to the shadow looming over her. The being making the shadow looked down on the helpless infant. Something stirred inside, a need inspired by the child's presence, a need that longed to be satisfied. It was a need that throbbed within the being, overwhelming and driving. It obliterated all other thoughts and desires.

That need, as Sanjuro looked down into the crib, obscuring the nightlight in the room with his massive frame, was to see his daughter grow and prosper, to be happy in her life and successful in her pursuits. He felt the need to protect her when she was threatened, guide her when she was lost, love her when she was lonely, cheer her when she was upset. He felt the need to be her father, with everything that it meant and every burden and hardship that it entailed. A scant year ago, Sanjuro Ikegami didn't think he could love any woman more than either Makoto or his mother. Looking down at Akiko, laying on her back and suckling in her dreams, her little mouth moving unconsciously, he knew once again that he was wrong.

"I hope I remember this day when you're sixteen and dating some musician with no job," Sanjuro mumbled to himself. He grinned at his joke.

A noise shook him from his reverie. The clatter was the front door opening hurriedly, violently. The pounding of feet on steps drew him away from the crib and to the door of the bedroom. He barely reached the door only to have Makoto burst past him, frantic with fear and worry.

"Babe?" he gasped, remembering at the last moment to lower his voice lest Akiko awaken.

Makoto ignored him, racing up to the crib. She stared down into the crib and her desperation melted into soft, shuddering sobs of relief. By then Sanjuro was by her side, holding her to him and trying to bring her comfort.

"Babe, what is it?" he asked.

Makoto looked at him. Her expression was a swirling kaleidoscope of terror and relief, guilt, joy and anguish. For a moment she lost her voice and could only manage a trembling lower lip. Then the woman collapsed against her husband's broad chest. Weeping, she told him everything Ami had told her.

* * *

Mamoru opened the door to their small, cramped, confining - - "intimate," he heard Usagi's voice say in his mind and smiled despite his fatigue - - apartment. He shut the door behind him and sagged against it.

"How many more days until I complete residency," Mamoru sighed to himself. "If it wasn't for all the good I do, I'd quit this and sell odangos on the street."

"Is that you, Mamo-chan?" Usagi called out from the other room. Mamoru smiled.

"She knows her name," he quipped, then forced himself up from against the door. He wasn't five feet from it before Usagi came bounding in and tackled him. She flung her arms around him, causing him to stagger back two steps, and kissed him.

"I missed you!" she smiled sweetly when their lips parted.

"You always miss me," he smiled back. Then he sniffed the air. "You didn't make dinner?"

Usagi gasped in alarm. "Oh, Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "I forgot to make anything! I've been so caught up in the meeting and the research after that I completely forgot!"

"Don't worry about it," he said and pecked her on the mouth. "I think there's something in the refrigerator that I can make a sandwich out of - - unless you've been snacking again."

"I DON'T SNACK!" Usagi fumed, her mouth screwed into a pout.

"Sure you don't," he replied, patting her on the bottom - - a bottom that was a little bigger than when they married eight years ago.

"You see if you get any tonight," Usagi huffed, though they both knew she didn't mean it.

"What's this meeting that's got your attention so strongly?" Mamoru asked. He headed for the kitchen as Luna padded out into the living room.

"Ami called a meeting of the senshi," Usagi informed him. Mamoru's head popped out of the refrigerator, instantly concerned. "Oh, Mamo-chan, it's horrible! Somebody's going around killing babies!"

"Ami's sure about this?"

"Her and her mother both! I can't believe someone would be so monstrous!"

"Well if both Doctors Mizuno are convinced of this, there must be credible evidence to it. Do they have a suspect?"

"We don't even know how it's happening," Usagi replied glumly. "Luna and I were trying to think of something just now."

"And not achieving much, I'm afraid," Luna added. "There's definitely no historical precedent for it in Silver Millennium. I also know of nothing from any other planet that operates in such a manner. Of course my knowledge in this regard is hardly encompassing, so that can't be ruled out as a possibility."

"How many victims so far?" Mamoru asked.

"Eight so far," Luna told him.

"Eight?"

"And that's just in Juuban. Though I strongly doubt it's more wide-spread than this district. Otherwise it would have been noticed sooner."

"We're going down to the hospital tomorrow to check things out," Usagi told him, sliding into his arms in search of comfort. "I hope we find whoever's doing this. Babies shouldn't die. Nobody should die, but especially babies."

Mamoru held his wife close. Truer words were never spoken.

* * *

Waiting in the lobby of the district hospital, Usagi tried to stifle a yawn. It had been a late night, just as Rei had predicted, working on the page for Baishaku-San. She wasn't entirely satisfied with it, either, but there was no time to redo it. There was too much to do, not the least of which was this morning's fact finding search. Her only alternative was to try to correct it in the inking phase and hope Baishaku-San found it acceptable.

"Late night, Usagi?" Minako said, grinning slyly as she approached. "You and Mamoru keeping the neighbors up again?"

"Mina-chan!" Usagi blushed. "I was up late working on a page last night."

"Well that's no fun," Minako scowled. "Between the two of you, you both work so hard. I don't see how you're going to have time to even have ten kids, let alone raise them."

"I know," Usagi sighed. Then she realized what Minako said. Shooting her an evil glare as she blushed again, Usagi ignored the smirk on her friend's mouth.

"Any sign of Ami yet? I'd like to get this started."

"She's up with her mom now, getting us clearance to get into the maternity ward," Usagi replied. "So, did you and Artemis come up with anything last night?"

"It's nobody from space," Minako replied. "And given the facts, I can't see how it could be anyone human - - unless they're poisoning the kids. And what kind of a sick mind does that?"

"What kind of a sick mind kills babies in the first place," Usagi said, her eyes watering. "If they only realized how precious babies are."

Minako looked at Usagi's reaction curiously. Of course Usagi had reverence for all life, but she seemed inordinately distressed about this. Then it hit her.

"Oh yeah," Minako whispered, recalling the miscarriage Usagi had suffered just two years ago. Usagi glanced at her and the two friends silently realized they were on the same wavelength. Usagi looked away, embarrassed.

Just then Rei walked up. Usagi almost seemed grateful for the arrival.

Minako found herself less grateful.

"We'll find out who's doing this, Usagi," Rei gently admonished her. If was as if she'd sensed her friend's distress over the situation. She probably had. "Doesn't look like you slept much. Were you worrying," then Rei grew a triumphant smile, "or were you up late drawing?"

"Shut up," huffed Usagi and Rei's smirk grew wider. "Did you get anything from your fire reading?"

"Just a heat rash on my arms and chest," scowled Rei.

"That's going to photograph nicely," jabbed Minako mirthlessly. Rei gave her an acid glance.

"So what did you come up with," Rei countered, "or were you too busy talking to George Lucas about being in his latest movie?"

"Now, Rei," Usagi began.

"Yeah, I was," Minako fired back. "He wants me to play this priest who stabs her friend in the back!"

"Mina-chan," Usagi grimaced.

"You're going to have to grow up to play a role THAT challenging," Rei volleyed.

"Can we please stop the bickering?" they heard Ami say. The three turned and found Ami and her mother waiting for them. Ami's stern look seemed eerily like that of Dr. Mizuno next to her. "We certainly have much more important matters to concern ourselves with."

"Precisely right," Rei nodded. "Do we have access yet?"

"Yes. You're all here on my authority as a practicing resident of this hospital," Dr. Mizuno told them. "Please conduct this investigation as quietly and unobtrusively as possible. We don't want word of this leaking out and I don't want patients unduly upset by any sudden violence if that's possible."

"We'll try as hard as we can, Dr. Mizuno," Usagi nodded. She still couldn't help feeling intimidated by the formidable Dr. Mizuno. They headed for the maternity ward.

"And let me also say right up front that I've contacted the police with my suspicions, as well as hospital management," Dr. Mizuno continued. "You three are only here as a favor to my daughter."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, " grumbled Minako.

"It's nothing personal," Dr. Mizuno replied. "I happen to think that this is a matter more in the jurisdiction of the police and hospital management. If we were being threatened by space ships or aliens stealing Star Seeds, you four would certainly be the ones I'd call."

"I managed to prevail upon her that it isn't out of the realm of possibility that something extra-terrestrial or supernatural might be responsible for this," Ami added.

"Well, scratch the extra-terrestrial," Minako told her. "Artemis is sure this isn't some sort of alien menace. And if it was, Haruka and Michiru would be here telling us to butt out and leave it to them."

"Graphic," Ami glanced at her friend with one eyebrow raised, "but logical."

"Is Makoto coming?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"Um," Usagi grimaced, "Mako-chan is home making sure her baby is safe."

"Hmm," Dr. Mizuno murmured. "Doesn't she realize that we have a responsibility to society at large as much as to our own family?" Then the doctor realized the callousness of the statement. "Of course, I can't really blame her, I suppose. Family concerns can seem to outweigh moral obligation at times." She glanced at Ami and found Ami looking at her curiously.

The elevator arrived at the Maternity Ward floor and the passengers disembarked. Dr. Mizuno walked right up to the nurse's station, followed by Ami. The other three hung back just a little.

"These are the," Dr. Mizuno began, "consultants I told you about. They'll be looking around and asking questions of the staff. Please give them your full cooperation."

"Yes, Dr. Mizuno," the head duty nurse nodded. She noticed Ami and her face lit up. "Well, hi Ami! I heard you were back! Oh my, but you've grown!"

"Thank you, Nurse Takahachi," Ami nodded politely.

"I guess I'll have to call you 'Dr. Mizuno' now, too," she grinned. "Where are you interning?"

"Right here at the hospital. General Wards to start with. If I pass the interview."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Nurse Takahachi told her. "Are you going to specialize in pediatrics?"

"Um," Ami stammered, glancing uncomfortably at her mother, "I haven't decided yet."

Takahachi nodded, then turned to the others. Her amiable nature faded.

"Um, Dr. Mizuno?" Takahachi said. "These are your consultants?"

Usagi's gaze sought the ceiling, while Rei and Minako returned the nurse's gaze defiantly.

"Despite their appearance," Dr. Mizuno replied, "they're all highly competent at their jobs."

"Um, yes doctor," Takahachi said and passed them all through. She and the other two duty nurses watched them as they walked down the hall.

"Hey, wait a minute," exclaimed one of the other nurses. "Wasn't the blonde with the red ribbon on 'Angel High'?"

"I'll leave you to your work," Dr. Mizuno told them, then turned to Usagi and Minako. "Don't touch ANYTHING. And please respect the privacy rights of our patients whenever possible."

"We won't," gasped Usagi. "I mean we will! I mean . . .!"

"You can depend on us, Dr. Mizuno," Rei interjected. Mizuno eyed them, then went back to the nurse's station.

"So what do we do first?" Usagi asked.

"Where was the baby killed?" Minako asked Ami.

"The Nursery," Ami replied.

The four women headed for the Nursery. However, Usagi pulled up within twenty feet of the door. Rei could feel the distress vibes coming from her and turned to her.

"Usagi?" Rei inquired as Minako and Ami looked on curiously.

"I-I don't know," Usagi stammered. She was clearly troubled by something. "I just feel suddenly - - uneasy."

"Is it because of the Nursery?" Ami asked. "Perhaps the trauma of losing Kousagi is resurfacing?"

"I don't think so," Usagi replied nervously. "It's just - - this place."

"What are you feeling?" coached Rei.

Usagi concentrated for a moment. "Like something's here - - a threat. But - - but I can't put it into words."

"I'm not feeling anything," Rei replied to Ami's unspoken question. "Usually I'm the one who gets premonitions before anyone. I don't know what she's feeling."

"Can you go on?" Minako asked Usagi. "If you want to stay out here, it's OK. We'll go in. Don't feel you have to push yourself."

"No," Usagi declared, shaking herself. "I can do it. Let's go."

"You're sure?" Minako asked. Usagi nodded.

Once inside the Nursery, Ami went directly to the duty nurse, with Minako tagging along. Usagi stood nervously by the door, Rei by her side.

"Pardon me," Ami ventured politely. "Did Dr. Mizuno tell you about us?" The nurse nodded. "May we ask you a few questions about the night the male infant died?"

"I've already talked to the police," the nurse replied. Clearly the subject pained her.

"We're not with the police," Minako said. "Can you tell us about that night?"

"Why?" the nurse scowled. "Because the preliminary post-mortem showed no signs of trauma or chemical toxicity? That means it must be my fault?"

"We're just trying to find out the truth," Minako told her. "And the truth will exonerate you, wouldn't it?"

The nurse looked down.

"Did anyone come in when you were on duty that you didn't log?" Ami asked.

By the door, Rei was noticing Usagi's increased agitation.

"This has really got you spooked, hasn't it?" Rei asked.

"I'm sorry," Usagi offered. "There's just something - - not right about this place. I wish I could tell you what it was."

"Maybe you can," Rei declared. "Give me your hand."

Usagi gave her the fisheye. "You aren't getting weird on me, are you?"

"Just give me your hand, Ditz!" Rei huffed.

Usagi complied. Immediately, Rei was seized by a portion of what Usagi felt.

"You're right," Rei mumbled, turning and scanning the room with her gaze. "Something has been here. Something evil. But why couldn't I feel it before?"

"Rei?" Usagi asked, her friend's fervency alarming her.

Suddenly Rei broke away and hurried over to the others.

"Excuse me," Rei said desperately, breaking into the conversation Ami and Minako were having with the duty nurse. "Do you have a match? Or a cigarette lighter?"

"Ma'am, you're not allowed to smoke in the wards," the nurse replied.

"I'm not going to!" Rei fumed, then leashed her vaunted temper. "Please, do you have a lighter or a match or something that can produce a flame?"

Warily the duty nurse reached into the pocket of her scrubs and produced a cheap butane lighter. Rei seized it with the speed of a striking cobra, then turned to face the room. As Usagi, Ami, Minako and the duty nurse looked on in astonishment, Rei lit the lighter, then cupped the flame close to her .

"Please, little kami of fire," Rei whispered softly to the flame atop the lighter, "tell me his name. I beseech you as your eternal priestess."

"Meshiwokuu eiji," the little flame whispered back in a voice only Rei could hear. Then it snuffed out.

"Oh no," Rei whispered, the color draining from her face.

"Rei?" Usagi inquired. She was scared, scared for Rei and scared of what Rei had seen or heard. Ami and Minako leaned in for support, too.

"It's loose," Rei stammered with mounting alarm.

"What's loose?" Ami prodded.

"The demon," Rei replied. "Meshiwokuu Eiji! The Devourer of Babies! It's been here! It killed that poor child!"

Rei swallowed.

"And it's going to kill again."

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. Desire Versus Obligation

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 6: "Desire Versus Obligation"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Rei burst out of the Nursery at top speed. Usagi was on her heels, with Minako and Ami close behind. The three women had no idea where Rei was headed or what she had been babbling about in the Nursery beyond the obvious meaning of "Meshiwokuu Eiji" - - Devourer of Babies. But Rei seemed to know and at the moment they didn't have any other options.

"Rei, where are we going?" Ami shouted to her as the four barreled down the hall toward the nurse's station and the elevators beyond.

"Lotus Blossom Shrine!" Rei called back, not slowing down at all.

"How are we going to get there?" Minako posed as she came up beside Usagi. "I don't have my car anymore!"

"What is it?" Dr. Mizuno asked. She'd seen the four racing down the hall and came out from the nurse's station to meet them, only to realize that they weren't stopping for her. "Did you find something?"

"Yes!" Rei said as she whizzed past the doctor.

"What?" Dr. Mizuno called after her.

"No time!" Rei called back. Minako and Usagi blew past her as well

"Rei, slow down!" whined Usagi. "These shoes weren't made to run in!"

Dr. Mizuno noticed Ami slowing down and managed to grab her. Her daughter stared urgently into her eyes.

"Mother," Ami panted. "I need to borrow the car! Quickly!"

"Ami, what is it? What did she find?" Dr. Mizuno demanded.

"I don't know the answer to that entirely," Ami told her. "But we've got a lead on what's killing these infants! The keys!"

Dr. Mizuno handed them over. Ami tore away and joined her fellow senshi in the elevator car Minako was holding. The door closed, leaving Dr. Mizuno and the three duty nurses staring after them.

"Those are the strangest consultants I've ever seen," commented one of the nurses.

"I admit they're somewhat - - unorthodox," Dr. Mizuno replied, her concern for her daughter still occupying much of her attention. "But they do get results."

A dark Toyota mid-size pulled out of the parking garage under the hospital. Ami Mizuno was at the wheel, with her three friends occupying the other seats. Mindful of the ill-feelings between Rei and Minako, Usagi managed to snag the back seat next to Rei and "suggested" Minako sit up front.

"Where is this 'Lotus Blossom Shrine', Rei?" Ami asked as she skillfully pulled into traffic. "I'm not familiar with it."

"It's in the north part of the district, on Sagara Street," Rei replied. Ami glanced at her through the rear view mirror. She found the priest pensive - - not a good sign.

"Man, this car is expensive," Minako marveled, running her hand along the leather interior. "How much does your mom make?"

"More than she can spend," Ami replied casually, "though it isn't as if she's a spendthrift. She views money as a means to acquire things that make it easier to enjoy the things in life you do enjoy."

"Does she need a personal secretary?" Minako asked. "Because I know this recently out of work actress/singer . . ."

"Can we hurry, please?" Rei prodded, partially to shut Minako up.

"I still have to obey the traffic laws, Rei," Ami chided her. "What exactly are we up against? You mentioned 'Meshiwokuu Eiji'. Is that a name?"

"It's what it came to be known as," Rei related. "I only know the story Grandpa told me. He and the priest of Lotus Blossom Shrine, um, knew each other."

Rei's smile quickly dimmed.

"Anyway, Meshiwokuu Eiji is a demon. It sneaks up on small, healthy infants and sucks the life energy from them. I don't know a lot of the specifics. Kaji-sensei would know them. One of Kaji-sensei's ancestors trapped the demon on the sacred ground of Lotus Blossom Shrine. I think Grandpa said it was five or six hundred years ago."

"So you're saying that," Ami struggled to understand, "that a demonic presence is responsible for this? Might even be responsible for every case of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome in history?"

"No," Rei grinned. "Even demons aren't that industrious. But some cases of crib death over the centuries may have actually been the work of this demon." She sensed Ami's brow furrow. "I know this is hard for you to accept, Ami. Not everything in life has a scientific explanation, just like not everything in life has a supernatural one."

Suddenly Rei turned and looked at Usagi. Usagi caught her look and blushed in shame.

"You don't think . . .?" Usagi whispered. Rei reached out and clutched her hand.

"No," Rei told her. "This demon only kills infants who have already been born. It didn't take Kousagi."

Usagi squeezed the hand holding hers. "I suppose that's something."

"That's another thing," Minako ventured. "Usagi was the first one who sensed this thing's presence, right? Why? I thought you were the resident spirit psychic." Minako's eyes narrowed coldly. "Other things on your mind?"

"I've been wondering that myself!" Rei snapped back. "Maybe it has some sort of spell that hides it from people with the sight!"

"And perhaps," Ami interjected, trying to mollify the combatants, "Usagi has a special affinity to it. She does possess some extra-sensory ability, though hardly as strong as Rei's. And she may have a natural sense of it because she's the only one of the four of us who has ever been pregnant."

Thankfully the car arrived at Lotus Blossom Shrine. Rei jumped out of the car, followed by Minako. Ami parked, then easily overtook Usagi, who was chugging slowly but tenaciously up the towering column of steps.

Rei didn't stop for anything. At the top step, she buzzed past the ancient priest of the shrine and into the wooded area on the east side of the grounds. Minako followed, her henshin stick out and ready to use. Ami paused only long enough to bow and apologize to the priest, then she continued on after the others. Usagi reached the top step and gasped.

"Are you all right, young lady?" the wizened priest asked her.

"Why couldn't I have been born in the flat part of Tokyo?" Usagi groaned.

When Minako caught up to Rei, she found the priest staring at a boulder in the middle of the woods. Carved into the boulder were kanji, but they made no sense. On top of it, graffiti was spray-painted onto the rock, clearly by vandals. Unsure about what Rei was thinking, though the young priest's distress was obvious, she crept closer. Ami then joined them.

"What is it, Rei?" Ami inquired, saving Minako the need.

"This is where the demon was trapped." Rei whispered, staring bitterly down at the boulder.

"How do you know?"

"See the kanji carved into the rock?" Rei pointed out. "That was used to bind the demon to this place. Besides, I can feel the remnants of its presence."

"I don't feel anything," Minako stated.

"What language is the carved word?" Ami asked. "The kanji don't represent anything that I recognize."

"The paint has obliterated part of the carving," Rei pointed out. Ami and Minako looked. Part of one symbol had been filled in with the paint. "It changed the meaning of the kanji and broke the binding spell."

"Oh my, no!" they heard a withered voice gasp. All three women turned and found the old priest and Usagi approaching. Each seemed to be supporting the other.

"Kaji-sensei," Rei said, then bowed deeply at the waist to him. "Please forgive my earlier rudeness. I was in a hurry and desperate to confirm what I feared had happened. It doesn't excuse my lack of manners, though. I humbly apologize."

Minako and Ami looked at her, surprised.

"Gratefully accepted, Rei-chan," the old priest nodded with some effort. Remaining upright seemed to be an effort for him at times, though he was clearly stronger than he looked. "Given the circumstances, quite understandable. Is the demon loose?"

"It looks that way," Rei nodded.

The old man sighed. "It's all my fault. Please forgive me. I'm not long for this world and I haven't been able to find someone to succeed me at this shrine. I should have checked the marker daily, like I used to," and he looked down, shamed, "but the path has become so arduous for these old bones. I've been neglecting - - my duties." He took a moment to recover his composure. "How long has it been loose?"

"Possibly three months," Ami told him. The priest reacted as if a knife had plunged into his chest.

"Kaji-sensei, we will hunt this thing down and bind it again," Rei told him adamantly, "destroy it if possible. I vow it!"

"We all will," Usagi added.

They noticed the old man staring at Rei for just a moment. Rei reached out and touched his arm.

"Kaji-sensei?" she asked.

"Forgive me," he shook himself. "Your words and tone brought back a very old memory."

"Of what?" Rei inquired.

"Nothing important."

"Is it possible to recapture this demon, sensei?" Ami inquired.

Kaji-sensei glanced at Ami, then returned his gaze to Rei.

"Have you kept to the path of spiritual enlightenment that your honored grandfather set for you?" he asked the young priest.

"I've tried," Rei replied. "Occasionally I've been - - distracted by things." Minako made a conspicuous coughing noise. "I'll never be as good a priest as my grandfather."

"Rei-chan," the old man grinned, "you'll be a better one. Your grandfather wasn't above distraction from time to time himself. We all get distracted. But it takes discipline to return to the path you have set for yourself. Have you that discipline?"

"Yes, sensei," Rei nodded.

"Then it can be done." He turned and began stepping gingerly toward the main shrine, Usagi following him in case he faltered. "We must consult the ancient writings to learn how my ancestor trapped this foul demon. Please go on ahead of me, Hino-chan. We must not be slowed by my withered old bones."

The others nodded and went on ahead. Usagi stayed with him for support. As they walked, he turned to Usagi and smiled.

"You are a most illuminating spirit, young one," he said, still smiling. "I would imagine such a bright and wondrous spirit would make a delicious cup of tea."

"And you'd be wrong," Usagi grimaced in embarrassment.

"Nevertheless, could you indulge an old man? Such things are no longer easy for me to do."

"Oh you're not that old," Usagi replied flirtatiously. And, looking back, once again her friends could only marvel at the almost magical way Usagi had of cheering a person up. "Have you known Rei long? I bet she was a real brat when she was younger."

"Hey!" Rei protested.

"Actually she was quite well-behaved," Kaji-sensei recalled. "Very respectful - - almost shy. She adored her mother and was in awe of her father's commanding presence." The old priest clouded over. "Life was very cruel to her. Her mother's death, her father's indifference,  
and the burden of her sight were more things than one so young should endure. It made her strong, but it made her guarded. I miss the innocent she used to be."

Usagi looked down, chastened and hurting for her friend.

"That's why I didn't want to say anything earlier about the memory she brought back," he continued. "It would have upset her."

"What was it?" Usagi asked.

"When she spoke earlier - - the fire and determination in her soul - - it comes from her father. She drew her spirituality from her mother and her mother's family. Her grandfather had gifts, as did her mother. But her will comes from her father - - and she would see that as an insult. But her father is a very bold, very charming, very determined man. There is much of him in her."

"Did you know Rei's father?

The elderly priest's eyes grew misty. He said nothing, but nodded to answer her inquiry and not be rude. Usagi, feeling bad for him, let the matter drop. But as they approached the shrine, it suddenly dawned on her that the old priest resembled Dietman Hino.

Usagi and Kaji-sensei entered the shrine and sought out its library. The echo of raised voices caused Usagi to leave the priest and hurry into the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minako demanded indignantly.

"It means I don't need anymore of your hair-brained ideas!" Rei bellowed. "This is not one of your third-rate monster movies! This is MY area of expertise, MISS ENTERTAINMENT PROFESSIONAL! So butt out! Ami can help me! All you have to do is sit down, shut up and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Ami seemed about to try to separate the combatants. Usagi acted first, though. She grasped Minako around the wrist before her friend could reply to Rei's rebuke.

"Mina-chan, could you help me make some tea for Kaji-sensei?" Usagi asked, pulling Minako toward the kitchen.

"What's to know? All you do is boil water and . . .!" Minako began.

"PLEASE?" Usagi reiterated. Minako surrendered and followed Usagi in.

"Well that was certainly conducive to a united front," Ami scowled at Rei.

"Don't start," Rei huffed, surveying the book titles. "Maybe I just got sick of listening to her little jabs and digs. Maybe I'm just sick of listening to her. It's not my fault that she hasn't made it in show business. I shouldn't have to take all this grief." Rei surveyed the books more intently. "Damn it, where is that book?"

An ancient hand reached up and pulled an ancient tome from the shelf. Rei turned and found Kaji-sensei holding it out to her.

"Calm yourself, Rei-chan," the wizened priest said gently. "No one expected you to know which text to select in an unfamiliar collection. Now let us search together for the weapon we will need to defeat this demon."

"Yes, Kaji-sensei," Rei swallowed, dropping her gaze in mortification.

In the kitchen, Usagi filled a pot with water while Minako searched the cabinets for the tea. Usagi glanced over several times before she got the courage to speak.

"Mina-chan," she began.

"Usagi," Minako sighed, her shoulders slumping, "I already know what you're going to say. I've gotten this speech from Artemis and from Toshi-chan. I know Rei isn't purposefully trying to sabotage my career."

"Well, she isn't," Usagi whimpered. "She wants you to succeed, she does. Can't you be happy for her?"

"Up here," Minako said, pointing to her head, "I get it, and I am happy for her. But down here," and she pointed to her heart, "there's this little voice that keeps demanding to know 'why not me'."

She slumped against the counter. Usagi was there instantly, holding her hand.

"And then I find myself saying the nastiest things, things that I want to take back the moment they're out of my mouth," Minako continued, "and at the same time part of me feels good that I said them. This business does things to you, Usagi. You go to a hundred auditions and you lose out because you're too tall or too short, you're too blonde, you're not blonde enough, you're not pretty enough, you're too pretty. I've heard them all, Usagi. It wears at you after a while. You begin to wonder if - - if maybe you're never going to make it. If you've just wasted eight years of your life chasing a fantasy. That's why seeing a break like that drop into Rei's lap just makes me see red."

"Or green?" Usagi gently suggested.

"Or green," Minako smiled ironically.

"I hope you don't quit trying, Mina-chan," Usagi offered. "I've liked everything you've done and I think you'd be a wonderful idol. But you'll still be my friend, whatever you do decide. And Rei'll be your friend, too - - unless you poison it."

Minako blew air out of her mouth. "I'll try. But I said the same thing to Artemis and Toshi-chan and I guess I was lying to them. If I end up lying to you, too, here's an 'I'm sorry' in advance."

"If it comes to it," Usagi grinned, "just think of it as a part you have to play. Maybe that'll make it easier."

Minako snorted. "Given some of the things I had to do on 'Angel High'," Minako quipped, glancing gratefully at Usagi, "doing that will be a cinch."

Entering the room with a tray full of cups and a steaming pot, Usagi and Minako found the three others busy with their research. Hunting down the transcription of an ancient scroll was no easy task. The frustration was beginning to show on Rei.

Minako hung back.

"Tea's ready," Usagi sang out. "And I brought extra sugar, just in case you don't like it." Then she stuck her tongue out at Rei.

"Congratulations on not burning yourself," Rei jabbed back playfully. As usual, Usagi proved able to lift even Rei's mood, though in her case it was short-lived. "This is taking too long."

"We still have time until the next attack, Rei," Ami informed her.

"How do you know that?" Usagi asked.

"By studying the case files for discernable patterns. And one of the things I discovered is that the suspected attacks occurred roughly every eight to ten days. It's been two days since the last death. That gives us a minimum of six days to determine a means to combat this  
- - I hesitate to say it, but 'demon'."

"So it takes eight to ten days for it to get hungry again?" Usagi asked.

"Was there a pattern to the location of the victims?" Minako ventured cautiously, lest she set Rei off again.

"No, unfortunately," Ami replied. "Whatever attracts this entity to its victims has nothing to do with location. The attacks follow no pattern."

Seized by a sudden thought, Ami turned to the elderly priest.

"How did your ancestor trap the demon in the first place?" Ami inquired. "Was he able to summon it to him?"

"I can't remember exactly how it was done," Kaji-sensei replied. "My memory's not that good. I do remember some of the things my grandfather told me and I don't believe it can be summoned the way some demons can."

Usagi put a cup of tea by the old priest. He looked up at her and nodded his gratitude, then stopped. His trembling hands reached out and grasped Usagi's free hand. She silently questioned the gesture, but he only looked deep into her eyes. Then he smiled.

"But I think we may have a way to track it," Kaji-sensei said.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. Perilous Decision

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 7: "Perilous Decision"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

In the bedroom of the Ikegami apartment, Makoto sat on a mat by the bed and held her four month old daughter Akiko to her breast. The child suckled at her mother's breast calmly, at peace with the world. Makoto looked down on the precious little bundle and smiled.

"Times like this," she whispered to her baby, "makes all the grief you give me worthwhile."

Akiko seemed to coo between sucks.

"Of course anytime you want to start acting like a good little girl is fine by me, Little Miss Stubborn," Makoto smirked.

The baby just ignored her and went on drinking.

"You think that's good?" Makoto whispered. "You just wait until you can take solid food, Missy. I'm going to cook so many things for you." She stroked the baby's head with her support hand. "You're going to get fat, kiddo."

The door buzzer sounded and for a moment Makoto was gripped with a sense of dread. Her mood was sensed by the baby. Akiko spit the nipple away and gurgled with alarm.

"It's OK, Hon'," Makoto whispered to Akiko. "Killers don't go around pushing door buzzers. Mommy's just being a silly old goose."

Gently so as not to further disturb Akiko, Makoto got to her feet and went to the door. She peered out the peep hole, exclaimed in surprise and opened the door.

"Usagi!" the woman beamed as she greeted her friend. Usagi was about to greet her in return. Then her eyes popped in surprise and she turned, shielding them with her hand. Makoto was puzzled for a moment, then remembered her blouse was open. "Oh! Sorry. I was just feeding Akiko."

"You answer the door with your breast sticking out?" gasped Usagi, red with embarrassment.

"It's just a breast," Makoto shrugged.

"But in public? Besides, your breasts have never been 'just breasts'!"

"At least I know Akiko will never go hungry," joked Makoto. Just then Akiko began grunting and reaching for Usagi.

"Ohhhh, Akiko-cutie!" Usagi cooed. "May I?"

"Usagi, you never have to ask permission to hold her," Makoto grinned, passing the child over. Usagi took the child in her arms and held her so they were face to face. Akiko, fascinated by Usagi, reached out with stubby fingers and felt along the woman's jaw.

"Mako-chan, she just gets cuter every day!" squealed Usagi. The three went inside and sat down on the sofa. "One of these days you're going to give her to me and I won't be able to give her back!"

"You'll give her back," Makoto smiled slyly. "The first time she wakes up at two in the morning and starts crying, you'll be glad to give her back."

Makoto watched Usagi grin and coo at Akiko, while Akiko seemed enchanted by Usagi's mere presence. The woman hugged the child to her breast. Only then did Makoto notice her smile dim.

"Mako-chan," Usagi began. "Rei and Ami have figured out what's killing the babies in the district."

"Good," Makoto replied with interest. "You guys run him down yet?"

"Not yet. Rei realized it's a demon named - - um, I forget the name she called it."

"A demon? An honest to goodness demon?" Makoto asked. She seemed a little more concerned.

"Yes," Usagi replied hesitantly. "We're going tonight to try to destroy it, or at least trap it so it can't kill anymore babies." Usagi paused reluctantly. "We were - - well, I - - I was hoping you'd help."

Makoto looked down nervously. "Hon', you know I want to do anything for you. But Akiko depends on me, too, and with that thing out there . . ."

"It's all right. Ami says it only feeds every eight or ten days, so . . ."

"Feeds?" gasped Makoto. "This thing is-is feeding off of infant children?"

"Yeah. That's kind of why we want to stop this demon now. Ami says it'll be another five days before it needs to eat again. That's why I'm asking. If there was any possible threat to Akiko, I wouldn't even be here. But Ami says that she's safe for now, and she's usually right about these things. And we could use your help. We can always use your help."

Makoto scratched the back of her neck nervously. Everything Usagi told her made sense. And yet every maternal instinct she had was screaming at her to stay with Akiko. Was she being cautious - - or paranoid?

"I'm sorry I put you in this situation, Mako-chan," Usagi apologized, handing Akiko back over to her. "Forget I asked. Your responsibility is to Akiko now. We'll manage."

"Usagi," Makoto said, grasping her friend's wrist gently, but firmly. "I'll be there. Just tell me when, so I can call San-San and have him watch the baby."

"Mako-chan, you don't have to do this," Usagi told her.

"Yes I do," Makoto said softly, slightly embarrassed by her behavior. "I've got lots of responsibilities, Usagi. One of them is to you and the other senshi. You need me and I've got to come." She forced a smile on her face and looked at Usagi. "Besides, the sooner we get this thing, the sooner I can stop worrying whether every shadow may be some threat to my baby."

"Thank you, Mako-chan," Usagi replied gratefully. "Is seven a good time for you?"

"Yeah. Why don't you and the others come over. I'll fix us all a good meal before we go out."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's OK. Cooking relaxes me."

"In that case, we'll do it," Usagi replied. Then she grinned impishly. "Besides, eating relaxes me."

Akiko felt her mother's chest shake with hearty laughter.

* * *

In Minako's cluttered, cramped apartment, Minako sat cross-legged on the floor peering over Artemis' shoulder. Artemis worked on his laptop computer, plugged into a database on Japanese demonology.

"Anything?" Minako prompted.

"Not so far," Artemis reported. "This doesn't seem to have been a widely publicized case. But I'll keep looking."

"Thanks. I'd like to know what I'm up against. Fighting blind tends to get your head handed to you."

"It never stopped you when you were Sailor V," Artemis jabbed as he typed. "You know, you could have stayed at the shrine and listened to the research Rei and Ami were doing."

"That was an unhealthy atmosphere," Minako scowled.

"It wouldn't be if you and Rei would stop sniping at each other. Maybe you could make peace?"

"Why don't you ask me to do something easier - - like leap Mt. Fuji?" Minako replied. "Rei's on the warpath now and saying 'I'm sorry' isn't going to be enough."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Mine, OK? Stop telling me what I already know and tell me what to do!"

"Well you could start with 'I'm sorry'," Artemis told her. "It might not be enough to solve things now, but it's a first step. You can't get to point B without taking that first step."

Minako sighed. "Man, life blows sometimes."

The door buzzed. Waiting for Artemis to conceal his laptop, Minako went to answer it. She found a surprise waiting for her.

"Mom?" Minako gasped, finding her mother at the door. The woman was still trim and fairly beautiful, though beginning to show her age. Minako noticed a little grey beginning to filter through the auburn hair atop her head. Then she saw the pot in her hand and grew a cynical smile. "Made too much for dinner 'again' last night?"

"Well," her mother grimaced at being seen through, "you know how I hate to waste food." She entered and set the pot down. Artemis adjourned to the bedroom to continue work.

"You know, Mom, 'starving artist' is just an expression," Minako cracked.

"Sometimes its hard to tell," her mother replied, eyeing the shabby apartment with her usual critical eye. "So, gotten any new offers yet?"

Minako looked away. "Not yet," she sighed.

"Well isn't that nice man of yours helping? He got you your last job, didn't he?"

"Toshi's got his own career to worry about, Mom. He was put out of work when they canceled 'Sure Cure For Swelling' just like everybody else. Besides, that IS why I have an agent."

"Well he must not be a very good agent if you haven't gotten an offer YET," sniffed her mother. "You'd think someone as glamorous as you would have people coming up to her in the street with offers."

Minako suppressed a wince and glanced away.

"Minako?"

"Mom," Minako said in a tiny voice, a voice her mother hadn't heard in over a decade, "what if you were right? What if I've just been fooling myself?"

"This is what you still love, isn't it?" she asked. "It's what you still dream of doing, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Minako replied, as vulnerable as the day she returned from England with similarly crushed hopes. Her mother remembered it well. "But what if I'm not good enough?"

"You're good enough," her mother told her. "I admit I didn't believe you'd amount to anything doing this. I was wrong. The camera adores you, Minako. You've got a lovely voice and a natural sense of acting." Her mother paused. "Your choice of roles is often questionable, but you do have talent."

"Gee, Mom, and you were going so well there, too," Minako observed dryly. "You don't think I made a mistake?"

"Not anymore. This is what you love. Pursuing it can't be a mistake. It may never pan out the way you want to, but if you love doing it, then do it. Believe me, Minako, giving up your dreams and settling isn't a road to happiness. You spend the rest of your days wondering 'what if'." Her hand came up and cupped the back of her daughter's head. "Now marrying Tomoharu. THAT was a mistake. And the minute you sobered up, you realized it."

"Mom, I was NOT drunk," Minako fumed for the hundredth time.

"You weren't happy, either. You proved that by cheating on him with that Ace person. But this makes you happy. Don't let a setback drive you away from what makes you happy. You'll regret it. And besides, it's not like you're qualified to do anything else."

"You know, Mom, you really have to work on your pep talk skills," Minako replied cynically. "OK, I'll keep trying."

"That's my girl," her mother smiled. "Keep trying. I just know I'll see you on television again. You know, your father and I never missed an episode of that filthy doctor show you were on - - except for when The Giants were playing, of course."

"Of course," Minako smirked. "Nothing can separate my dad and The Giants."

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" her mother ventured. "You can bring your young man."

"Sorry, Mom," Minako apologized, recalling the mission. "I've got an important job tonight"

* * *

In the Lotus Blossom Shrine's scroll and book room, Ami and Rei sifted through five hundred years of recorded Japanese history, all at the local level. They were searching for the story of how Kaji-sensei's ancestor trapped the demon Meshiwokuu Eiji.

"These are some fascinating journals, Rei," Ami commented, skimming through one of the older volumes. "I'd love to come back here some day and read all of them. There's such a local flavor to them."

"I don't think Kaji-sensei would mind," Rei told her. "He's always been something of a historian." She smiled at a sudden memory. "When I was a girl, he once told me stories about surviving the American bombing raids during World War II. His descriptions were so vivid, I didn't sleep for a week after. I was sure the Americans were going to drop a bomb on the shrine while I slept."

The two women heard the shuffle of feet and turned to the door. Kaji-sensei was standing in the doorway with a puzzled look on his face. Then he focused on Rei and brightened up.

"Rei-chan!" he gasped with delight. "I didn't know you were here! You should have announced yourself."

"Kaji-sensei, I just said 'hello' to you this morning," Rei remarked.

"You did? I must be getting absent-minded," the withered old priest mumbled, scratching his brow. Then he brightened again. "No matter, it's good to see you again. Were you looking for something in particular?"

Rei and Ami traded alarmed glances.

"Yes, the story of how your ancestor trapped Meshiwokuu Eiji," Rei told him.

"Meshiwokuu Eiji?" the priest exclaimed. "Why would you want to know that? The demon isn't loose, is it?" In a panic, he turned and headed for the outer door. "Must check the stone! Kami, please let it be intact!"

Instantly Ami was up and headed the old man off. He looked at her, unable to recognize her and unsure of her motives.

"We've already established that, Sensei," Ami told him gently. "Don't you remember? Rei is going to handle it. She's going to trap the demon again, as soon as she locates the description of how your ancestor did it."

"She is?" Kaji-sensei asked, helpless in his confusion. "Thank you, Rei-chan. Oh, if only I had a younger priest who could take over for me." He turned to Ami. "Have we met? I'm afraid I forget things."

"Yes, Sensei, we've met. I'm Ami Mizuno, Rei's friend." She began leading the priest into the kitchen. "Would you like me to get you some tea, Sensei? Then you can sit and try to collect your thoughts."

"Yes, that would be good," the priest murmured as Ami led him off. "Thank you. It's harder for me to lift the kettle these days. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Rei watched the entire scene with a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. Despite her feelings for her father, she had nothing but good memories of her other grandfather. Kaji-sensei had been part of her life as long as she'd lived. She could still recall him and her maternal grandfather in the garden of Hikawa Shrine discussing philosophy. They would often erupt into boisterous arguments until she feared they would come to blows, only to part friends as if nothing had happened. He was always calm and centered, the exact opposite to her maternal grandfather's boundless energy and aggressive optimism. Now to see him like this - - frail and confused, his center gone and his sharp mind withering - - was too much to take. It brought back unhappy memories of her maternal grandfather's last days, bedridden and discouraged.

"Why do things like that have to happen to good people?" she whispered bitterly. Remembering the importance of her mission, Rei forced herself to return to the scrolls.

A while later, Ami returned. Rei looked up and silently inquired.

"He's resting," Ami told her. "Has he been to a doctor recently?"

"I don't know," Rei replied. "What's wrong with him, Ami?"

"Without a full examination, I'd only be guessing," Ami hedged. "Confusion and memory loss could be symptomatic of several things, worst case being the onset of dementia or Alzheimer's. It's because of this that he really should see his physician as soon as possible."

"Can't you do anything for him?"

"It would be better if he saw his own physician," Ami hesitated. "His own physician is more familiar with case history and better able to make an accurate diagnosis. If something happens and he's in immediate danger, of course I'll treat him. But his own doctor is better equipped to handle this and more likely to be trusted."

Rei looked down, pained. "I guess now we know why it took three months to realize that Meshiwokuu Eiji was loose. I'll try to get him to a doctor, Ami. But this has to come first."

"Of course," Ami nodded. She picked up a text and resumed skimming it.

Working down the scroll she held, Rei began to realize that this was the scroll they'd been looking for. Excitement grew in the young priest as the scroll described the detection and naming of the demon who ate babies. All thoughts of Ami and Kaji-sensei were momentarily forgotten as Rei lost herself in the story.

Then a passage passed before her eyes and Rei's blood ran cold.

"Rei?" Ami asked, shaking the priest from her shock. "Did you find something?"

"Um," Rei hesitated. "Yes. This is it. This scroll tells the tale of the demon's defeat and imprisonment at the hands of a priest named Sakamoto."

"Excellent! Does it give enough detail?"

"Yes. I can, um, um, use this as a blueprint to defeat the demon when we track it down tonight."

"May I?" Ami asked, trying to snag a look at the text of the scroll. Rei quickly closed it.

"Better let me handle it, Ami," Rei replied cautiously. "My area of expertise, after all."

"If you think it best," Ami responded curiously. She turned and began gathering the other books and scrolls to reshelve them.

Rei stared off into space. The scroll had described perfectly how Sakamoto-sensei had found a maiden in the area who had once given birth to a stillborn child and who could now sense the presence of the demon. Together Sakamoto-sensei and the maiden had run the demon down to these very grounds, where Sakamoto bound the demon with his spirit wards and then trapped him within the specially prepared rock. The emerging city of Tokyo was no longer set upon by the evil of the demon Meshiwokuu Eiji.

But that peace came at a price - - the maiden had died.

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. Lone Sentinel

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 8: "Lone Sentinel"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"Didn't we just do this a couple of days ago?" Sanjuro quipped.

Makoto rolled her eyes and shook her head. Usagi laughed loudly and completely out of proportion to the joke, while Ami and Minako smiled politely. They were seated around the dinner table in the apartment of Sanjuro and Makoto Ikegami, along with their infant daughter Akiko who was in a crib near the table. While happy to see them, Sanjuro sensed the tension of the approaching mission among the senshi and tried to lighten the mood.

"Forgive my husband," Makoto jabbed. "He thinks he's a comedian."

"Usagi liked it," Sanjuro replied.

"Yeah, but Usagi laughs at the phone book," Minako added.

"So? There are funny names in it," Usagi pouted.

"Why didn't you bring Mamoru along?" Makoto asked.

"He's on shift tonight," Usagi sighed. "In a way, I'm kind of glad this mission came up. Sitting in our apartment with just Luna for company is no fun. Although this has really put me behind on my pages for Baishaku-san!"

"If I know Marie, she'll cut you some slack," Minako smiled.

"I wonder where Rei is?" Ami commented in between bites.

"I don't know. She probably found some stranger who needed to be bossed around," Usagi cracked, drawing a snicker from Minako. "And she doesn't know what she's missing! Mako-chan, this is wonderful!"

"Yeah, if I had a steady diet of this, I'd be too fat for anything besides character parts," exclaimed Minako.

"Thanks," Makoto demurred. "I just do what I can with what I have."

"Whenever I do that, it always turns into cold cuts," Ami admitted in self-deprication.

The gathered continued to eat.

"So what exactly do we have to do tonight?" Usagi asked. She noticed the impatient looks from Ami and Minako. "Well I'm nervous!"

"Don't let it bother you," Sanjuro smiled. "I'm nervous, too - - and a little curious."

"From what Rei told me, we're going to track this demon down by using Usagi's sensitivity to it," Ami explained. "Then Rei will perform the binding ritual described in the scroll she found and bind the demon to Earth and neutralize it."

"I assume we're bodyguards?" Makoto asked.

"That would seem logical," Ami nodded.

"Didn't you see the scroll?" Minako asked.

"Not a lot of it. Rei was very guarded about the contents."

"Really?" Minako asked, an eyebrow arched.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"Well," Minako began, considering her words, "don't think this is the whole jealousy thing acting up, because it's not. At least I hope not. But how many times has Rei gone off on her own or kept things from us when she thought it might be dangerous for us?"

The silence of the group was telling.

"Maybe you should call her," Sanjuro suggested.

"Maybe we should," Ami nodded and produced a cell phone. She noticed Usagi gawking at it. "Mother gave it to me. When I become a doctor, I suppose it will be indispensable. "

"Know what you mean," Minako grinned and waved hers.

"How can you afford that? Aren't you a struggling - - whatever you are?" Makoto asked.

"I prefer 'yet to be discovered superstar'," sniffed Minako, "and in my business these are essential. You never know when that last minute audition is going to pop up. My agent needs to be able to reach me twenty-four/seven."

"There's no answer at the shrine," Ami reported.

"Call her 'celly'," Minako suggested.

"Rei doesn't have a cell phone," Makoto told her. "She's a struggling priest."

"Maybe she's just late," Usagi offered.

"Maybe," Minako scowled. She pulled out her senshi communicator. "Artemis, can you get me a quick trace on Rei?"

"Why?" he sighed through the communicator.

"Because I'll be severely displeased if you don't," Minako replied through a frozen grin.

"Whatever," was the cat's response. "She's close to your location."

Everyone relaxed.

"Headed away, though - - west-southwest toward the park."

Everyone tensed again.

"She wouldn't," Usagi squeaked.

"Would and did," Minako replied. "I think we better go after her."

"Sorry, Mako-chan," Usagi apologized.

"Can't be helped," Makoto shrugged. "Can you clean up, San-San?"

"This IS an emergency if you're letting someone else clean," he quipped and pecked her on the lips before she could reply. She just gave him a bemused cynical look.

"I'll drive us," Ami offered.

"Borrowed your mom's car again?" Minako asked.

"Um," Ami grimaced, "actually she - - bought me one - - as a graduation present."

Everyone stared at her agape.

"Ask your mom if she wants to adopt a baby sister for you," Minako said.

* * *

Rei felt her senshi communicator vibrate, notifying her that one of the senshi was paging her. She didn't answer. She figured they'd tumbled to the fact that she was facing Meshiwokuu Eiji alone and were trying to stop her. Only she wasn't going to be stopped.

Once the priest realized that Usagi was in mortal danger should they confront this demon together, Rei knew what she had to do. Racing back to Hikawa Shrine after parting from Ami, Rei had retrieved a special picture from her dresser. It was a picture of her and Usagi clowning together on a beach. It had been taken when they were seventeen and the picture had special meaning to her. Their friendship had deepened on that trip and looking at the picture always reminded her of those days. Rei bit her lip as she stared at the picture. Then, resigned, she got up and walked into the room where her fire pit was.

The fire was roaring in short order. Rei knelt before it, head back and arms extended. But instead of her usual chant to invoke the kami of the fire, she held the picture. It was her way of trying to channel Usagi's connection to the demon into her and give her a means of locating it. When her initial attempt failed, Rei began to chant, adding her pleas to the extended picture. The heat in the room rose, as it always did. The skin on the underside of her wrists began to bake, as it always did. A bead of perspiration hesitated at the base of her throat tentatively, then took the plunge and skittered down her breastbone. The chanting continued. The young priest slipped into a trance. Many minutes passed.

Suddenly the picture burst into flames. Rei felt the heat of the fire lick at her fingertips, but she held onto the picture. Emotion screwed her features up and a tear trickled from her eye,but she continued to chant. Then, like a burst of light, the connection was made. She could sense the demon as plain as day.

Rei's soul recoiled. The hunger of the demon was all-consuming. It demanded over and over again to be heard and assuaged. A creeping nausea formed in the pit of her stomach. Rei struggled to maintain her chant, maintain the connection, until the nausea swept over her. She stopped, dropping the charred remnants of her prized photo, as her hands pressed to her mouth and she bent double to keep from vomiting. She lay doubled over for several minutes, simply breathing and searching for the strength to move. Finally enough strength returned and she got to her feet.

Before leaving, Rei paused in her grandfather's bedroom. The room had been untouched since his death, almost as a shrine to his memory. Silently, lest she wake his sleeping spirit, Rei tiptoed into the room and up to his dresser. She opened the top drawer and brought out a metal box. Inside the box was an omamori talisman, a special one that her grandfather always kept with him as a protective ward against evil spirits. Reluctant at first, Rei finally reached in and took the omamori in her hand. Then she headed for Juuban Park, when she now knew the demon was resting.

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?" Usagi frantically demanded of Ami. She, Makoto and Minako accompanied Ami in her brand new 2004 blue Honda mid-size as it raced through the streets of Tokyo's Juuban district.

"Artemis," Minako said simultaneously into her senshi communicator, "what's her location now?"

"Relax, Usagi," Makoto advised calmly, covering up the worry in her heart. "We don't have a siren - - and it's not like Blondie's behind the wheel after all."

"Hey!" Minako snapped.

"Don't slam them for telling the truth, Minako," Artemis called back over the communicator. "She's stopped at the moment. Triangulating - - hey, it looks like Juuban Park."

"Ami," Minako began.

"I heard," Ami replied with cool determination. She turned at the next side street and headed for the park.

"Think you can get down there just in case, Fuzzy?" Minako inquired.

"I'm out the door now," was his reply.

"Mako-chan," Usagi squeaked. Makoto looked over at Usagi from the back seat they shared. Usagi looked pale and distracted.

"What is it, Hon'?" Makoto asked her.

"I'm getting that funny feeling again," Usagi murmured. Instantly Minako turned around in the front seat and looked at her anxiously.

"Like at the hospital?" Minako asked. Usagi nodded.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"The last time she got that feeling was when we first tumbled to this demon," Minako informed her. Makoto instantly tensed.

* * *

To the people in the park, she was just another priest. The only thing remarkable about her was the fact that she was a female priest - - for while not unheard of, female priests weren't common.

Well, that and her striking beauty - - that wasn't terribly common, either.

Intent upon her mission, Rei ignored the glances. She was concentrating on the demonic aura of the infant eater Meshiwokuu Eiji. It was plain as day in the park. She might have noticed it even without the ritual connecting her to Usagi's ability to sense it.

It was a powerful aura. Rei felt her nausea rise the closer she got to it. The demon had a formidable presence to it. She sensed no evil intent, though. It did what it did not out of malice, it seemed. The demon existed only to feed and sleep and feed again. The only thing that made it evil was its choice of food, that being the life force of healthy young infants. It was nothing more than a demonic parasite.

But Rei didn't let its lack of malevolence lull her. This demon had been powerful enough to conceal itself from her sight. That spoke of its prowess and the danger it posed to anyone who might try to stop it. That was why she'd taken the omamori as added protection.

Stopping in the middle of a grassy section between the lake and a patch of trees cast in shadow by the last vestiges of the setting sun, Rei prepared to do battle. She could sense the demon was close by. Scanning the area with her eyes, the priest searched for a sign of it.

"What are you doing, Sensei?" a little girl asked, tugging on Rei's robes. Rei looked down. The girl was about seven, with large brown eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Near by, two other girls about the same age watched.

"This isn't a good place to play right now, honey," Rei replied, trying not to snap at the child. The tension of the mission and her exertions had made her nerves brittle. "Please go play somewhere else."

"Why?" the girl asked.

"This spot is dangerous. Go find your mother," Rei told her. The child remained rooted to the spot. "QUICKLY!"

That did it. The children grew wide-eyed and broke into a run toward the front gate. A man sitting by the boat dock looked up curiously. Rei ignored him and resumed searching. In moments, she found the demon. It was perched up in the limb of a tree, staring straight down at her.

It was vaguely humanoid, vaguely male, though with a spirit trail for a lower torso. Its fingers were long and tapered like talons. Its features were elongated on its face as well. The more striking parts of its features were an almost obligatory pair of fangs sticking out of the mouth - - and glowing green eyes. They were eyes with no pupils, eyes that seemed to suck you up inside of them, unearthly eyes. Its skin was pale, and scalloped, bat-like wings began to unfold from its back.

Determination overwhelmed her unease and Rei produced one of her wards. Sensing her intent, the demon stood up on the branch. Unmindful of this, Rei pressed the ward to her forehead and energized it with the sacred chant, then let it fly toward the demon. The ward streaked through the air straight and true as it usually did. But at the last moment, the demon thrust up into the air, avoiding the path of the ward. Rei stared in astonishment. She never missed - - never.

Then the demon swooped down toward her.

If it ever intended to strafe her Rei never found out. She ducked and pivoted, producing another ward. Energizing it, the priest let fly straight and true. However, the demon seemed to possess a sixth sense of its own and veered out of the way of the ward at the last moment. Undaunted, Rei produced five and flung them all at once. One was bound to hit and, once hampered by the sacred ward, the demon would be weak enough to bind to a rock or tree.

Unexpectedly, the demon turned in mid-air. A wing shot out and slapped several of the wards away while it avoided the rest. Instantly the demon howled up into the heavens, stung by contact with the sacred piece of paper. It wasn't what she had hoped for, but Rei pressed her advantage. Again the sky was blanketed with sacred wards in hopes that a machine gun spray would hit where precision fire had failed.

But the demon had other ideas. Flying in between the wards like a twisting snake, the demon charged Rei dead on. On the ground, Rei gave several steps. This wasn't working like the priest in the scroll had described it. Sadly, Rei suspected why it wasn't working to form. She'd made that choice, though, and would have to live with it - - or die with it.

With the demon almost upon her, Rei produced the omamori and jammed it in the demon's face. She could hear it howl in agony, but the impact bowled her over and sent the talisman flying. Rei landed on the ground hard, momentarily disoriented. Finally realizing that she no longer possessed the omamori, she frantically searched the grass around her. Spotting it roughly twelve feet ahead of her, Rei scrabbled along the ground trying to reach it. The rush of wind behind her was her only clue that she wouldn't make it.

The demon landed on her back with the force of a hammer. Rei pitched to the ground and felt the weight of the demon settle down on her back. It wasn't that heavy, but then its talons dug into her shoulders. A wave of putrid nausea flooded over the young priest. Rei felt deathly ill, suddenly bereft of energy. Gnashing her teeth, she turned over onto her side, the demon's talon fingers still dug into her shoulders.

"I'M NOT ON YOUR MENU!" Rei snarled and backhanded the demon.

There was no danger of the demon consuming her life force. She was too old. But Rei sensed that the contamination of her life energy by the demon's essence could do her great harm, perhaps even kill. Was that perhaps what killed the maiden five hundred years ago?

Rei crawled several feet toward the omamori, then sensed the demon lunge again. Whirling on it, Rei jammed a ward into its forehead, directly between the eyes. The demon fell back as if shot and rolled on the ground, clawing at its face. Rei sucked in a gulp of air that didn't seem nearly enough, then headed for the omamori again.

For she knew that the ward wasn't strong enough to hold for long. The contamination of her energy was still working its way out of her system. The omamori was stronger. She could use the omamori to pin the creature down, then bind it with the binding ritual and trap it. If only she could get to the omamori before the demon shook off her ward. Rei scrambled across the grass on all fours like a toddler, the talisman seemingly a million miles away.

Then a force impacted her in her side, knocking her away. Rei rolled to a stop and knew that she was too late. Meshiwokuu Eiji stood over her, its green eyes glowing in a face obscured by shadow. The demon reached down and closed its long fingers around Rei's throat. Straightening up, it held her limp body away from the ground as it contaminated her spirit and choked the life from her.

The car barely had time to stop before Usagi was out and running. Minako and Makoto had no idea why she was running in this particular direction, but they each figured Usagi knew so they followed. Ami just took time to turn off the engine and lock the car before she was in pursuit as well.

"I think we better transform!" Minako yelled to Makoto.

"I think you're right!" Makoto yelled back. While Usagi kept sprinting, the other three produced their henshin sticks and transformed on the run, to the surprise of several people in the park.

When they got to the lake, they all saw it. Usagi stopped in shock, her hand flying to her mouth. The others caught up to her and gaped in astonishment.

Rei was unconscious. Hovering over her, its hands around her throat, was the physical manifestation of what had previously been fiction to be laughed at or squealed at in movies or books. Mercury's mind momentarily reeled, while Venus and Jupiter prepared to lunge forward into the fray.

What stopped them was the demon suddenly looking from Rei to them. It had unearthly green eyes, eyes that seemed to hunger, eyes that seemed to want to drain you.

And it was looking directly at Usagi.

continued in Chapter 9


	9. The Price To Pay

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 9: "The Price To Pay"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

When they got to the lake, they all saw it. Usagi stopped in shock, her hand flying to her mouth. The others caught up to her and gaped in astonishment.

Rei was unconscious. Hovering over her, its hands around her throat, was the physical manifestation of what had previously been fiction to be laughed at or squealed at in movies or books. Mercury's mind momentarily reeled, while Venus and Jupiter prepared to lunge forward into the fray.

What stopped them was the demon suddenly looking from Rei to them. It had unearthly green eyes, eyes that seemed to hunger, eyes that seemed to want to drain you.

And it was looking directly at Usagi.

Venus was the first to act. Her hand jammed down to her side.

"Venus!" she shouted. "Love and Beauty Shock!"

The shockwave sped toward the demon with the power of a freight train. At the last second the demon launched itself up into the air. Rei fell limply to the ground as the shockwave passed harmlessly over her, then cut a tree in half.

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" Venus barked.

"I'm on it! Jupiter!" Jupiter replied. "Oak Evolution!"

Instantly the demon was buffeted by electrical bursts exploding all around it. Recoiling from the bursts, the demon struggled to stay aloft. Its flight pattern was erratic and losing altitude.

"Mercury!" Mercury called out. "Aqua Rhapsody!"

A gusher of icy water shot into the air and clipped the demon as it struggled to stay aloft. The demon pin-wheeled in the air, then plummeted to earth. Though it was drenched, the demon was able to pass through the rapidly hardening water as it struggled to rise. Mercury was about to hit it with a second shot, but held up when Jupiter rocketed past her, charging the demon.

The fallen demon spotted Jupiter's samurai charge. It also spotted the crackling electricity cupped in each of her hands. When Jupiter got close enough, the demon lashed out with its wings, raking at the senshi's eyes. Jupiter fell back, her forearms shielding her eyes, and the demon used that moment to thrust up into the air once more.

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Venus. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

The golden heart-shaped links shot out from Sailor Venus, seeking to encircle and hold the fleeing demon. But just as they reached their target, the demon faded from view and they passed through thin air. Venus gaped in amazement.

"Where'd it go?" Jupiter demanded, looking around.

"I didn't know it could do that," mumbled Venus.

"Let's get Usagi!" Mercury called out. "Perhaps she can sense where it went!"

They all searched for Usagi and found her kneeling next to Rei. She had the priest's head in her lap.

"Rei!" Usagi wailed. "Rei, please wake up! Please be all right!" Mercury was the first to reach them.

"Move please," she said, gently nudging Usagi aside. Mercury ripped her glove off and instantly felt around Rei's throat. "Pulse is rapid and shallow. Is there something to cover her with?"

"Um," Venus glanced around, "no. There isn't a lot of material in these fukus."

"One of you rub her legs!" Mercury ordered. Then she bent down and began massaging Rei's chest and shoulders.

"What's wrong with her?" pleaded Usagi.

"She's very weak, probably from fighting with that demon," Mercury pronounced. "I don't want her going into shock. If only I had a medical kit."

Venus noticed Usagi's hand go into the air, but said nothing.

"Moon Eternal Make Up," Mercury and Jupiter heard and paused from their massaging. They saw Sailor Moon produce the Moon Tier. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss."

Radiant waves of healing energy fanned out from the Moon Tier. They blanketed Rei in a soft, warm silver cocoon. Rei's rapid breathing slowed and her color firmed. Her mouth seemed to pull into a small smile, then her lips parted ever so slightly.

Then she sat bolt upright, her eyes wide.

"The demon!" Rei gasped. "Where is it?"

"It faded from view," Mercury told her.

"No," Rei whispered. "It's gone to feed."

"But it's too soon!" Mercury argued. "The pattern . . .!"

"That was before it fought me!" Rei countered. "It expended a lot of energy fighting me! It has to replenish that energy!" Rei grimaced almost like she was about to burst into tears. "It's going to kill again!"

"Akiko!" Jupiter gasped.

"Here," Venus said, jamming her cell phone at Jupiter. "Call him! Maybe you can warn him!"

Jupiter snatched the phone and frantically punched in her home number. After three rings that seemed like eternity, Sanjuro picked up.

"The demon's loose, San-San!" Jupiter told him. "Where's Akiko?"

"She's right here," Sanjuro replied. "She's playing in the crib."

"Be careful! I'm coming right . . ." Jupiter began. Then the air was split with a woman's piercing scream. Everyone went running toward the north gate of the park.

Venus reached the woman first, followed by Mercury and the others. She was a woman nearly thirty, with short black hair and glasses and a figure that hadn't quite recovered from her latest pregnancy. Standing beside her were three little girls all about seven. Rei recognized the one nearest the woman as the girl who had tugged on her robes earlier.

"Akiko-chan!" the woman cried. She was bent over an infant wrapped in blankets, frantically trying to stroke or nudge a three month old baby girl awake. "Akiko-chan, please wake up! AKIKO-CHAN!"

Venus held the woman back while Mercury bent in. It quickly became apparent to her and then everyone what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Mercury whispered hoarsely. "Your baby is . . . dead."

The woman howled with agony, then folded up onto herself on the bench. As she cried hysterically, other people in the park began to gather. Unmindful of them, Rei bent down to the dead infant. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Honored spirit," Rei whispered, emotion robbing her of her voice, "please go to your rest - - knowing that yours will be the last life taken this way."

Rei felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned and found the little girl looking up at her in numb shock.

"What happened, Sensei?" begged the teary-eyed little girl. "Why did my baby sister die?"

Tears flooded down Rei's face. All she could do was clutch the child to her and sob until Sailor Moon collected her.

* * *

It was a somber meeting back at Hikawa Shrine. Rei allowed Usagi to guide her into their "senshi meeting room", then sank to a sitting position at the table. Her eyes were far off and glassy. Usagi stared at her, on the verge of tears. She tried several times to say something,  
but words just wouldn't come. Makoto and Minako looked on sympathetically, but they were just as much at a loss. Then Ami knelt down next to her.

"We can't fight this thing without all the facts, Rei," Ami told her. She was trying to be compassionate, yet stern enough to force the truth from her friend. "Obviously the scroll you read related something that made you fear for our safety. Why else would you go off alone?"

"I thought I could handle it," Rei whispered. She was clearly crushed by guilt. "I guess I'm not as good a priest as people think."

"Yes you are!" Usagi sobbed. "It wasn't your fault, Rei!"

"Tell that to that poor child's mother," Rei replied, voice cracking with emotion.

A hand reached across the table and grasped Rei's. The priest looked up and found it attached to Minako.

"You did what you thought was best," Minako told her with all the authority years of being a senshi gave her. "That's all anybody has a right to ask of you. If you want to blame someone for that poor kid's death, blame the demon who killed her." Rei stared at Minako, their recent ill-will swirling around her. Then gratitude won out over vindictiveness and Rei flashed her a timid smile.

"Yeah," Makoto added. "If it had been my Akiko, I'd be devastated - - but I wouldn't be blaming you. I'd be thanking you for trying to stop that thing."

Usagi added a violent nod of her head.

"I just," Rei began, hiccuping from her tears, "I thought I could do it - - not put anyone at risk but me."

"What did the scroll say?" Ami persisted.

Rei exhaled. "The priest - - Kaji-sensei's ancestor - - and a local woman from the city tracked Meshiwokuu Eiji down. She had lost a baby in childbirth and somehow could sense the demon where he couldn't. They tracked it down to the woods near the city. Those woods are where Lotus Blossom Shrine is now. He started to exorcize the demon, trying to trap it - - bind it so it couldn't kill any longer."

As tears of guilt continued to poor from the priest's eyes, Rei stopped her narration, momentarily succumbing to the emotion of the memory. Usagi braced her with comforting arms around her. Rei touched her friend's arm out of gratitude.

"It was too fast, though," Rei continued. "Too cagey. It avoided his binding wards and attacked - - the maiden with him." A breath shuddered into Rei's lungs. "While it attacked her, the priest tried to bind it - - to pull it off of her. He finally managed to bind it to a large rock" Rei looked down. "The woman was dead."

Silence covered the room.

"And you were afraid this would happen to Usagi," Ami concluded. "So you went out on your own."

"And nearly got yourself killed," Usagi whispered. Rei looked at her. The tears on the young blonde woman were dried. "How is that better?"

"Better me than you," Rei replied softly.

"Better me than that child," Usagi countered. Rei winced.

"Besides, what are we - - The Three Stooges?" Minako asked, gesturing to Makoto and Ami. "Your boy five hundred years ago only had himself and one poor scared village woman. Usagi has three highly experienced, highly skilled senshi guarding her back, in addition to one know-it-all priest. We would have kicked that demon's butt."

"Or at least kept it occupied long enough for you to do what you needed to do," Ami added.

"But - - if we failed," Rei began. She felt Usagi's hand close on her arm.

"It's a risk we have to take," she said and Rei felt a sudden regal nature to her friend's aura. "I don't want to die. I'd miss Mamo-chan and all of you terribly - - and - - and there's so much I want to do yet. But better me or any of us than one more baby."

"OK," Rei nodded, her voice hoarse with emotion. "I think it's a big mistake. And if you do die on me, I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life. But I guess we don't have much choice."

Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei's neck and hugged her. The priest allowed herself a small smile.

"Since we've got a new eight day window," Ami told everyone, "I suggest we all go home and get some rest. We can meet back here tomorrow morning and search this thing out at full strength."

"Sounds like a plan," Minako said, getting up. "If anyone needs to contact me, I'll be at Toshi's place. I don't know about the rest of you, but I suddenly have the urge to cuddle and no offense but none of you really fit the bill." She headed for the door, then stopped and turned. "And use the phone. He doesn't know about any of this."

Makoto and Ami bowed their heads to hide smiles.

"Usagi," Rei said with straining patience, "could I have my neck back, please?"

"Oh!" Usagi gasped, breaking her hug of Rei. "Um, sorry"

* * *

Sanjuro heard the door open and for a moment adrenaline surged through his burly frame. Then he realized that demons probably didn't use the door.

"San-San?" he heard Makoto call out and smiled. Rising from the chair he'd been sitting in, Akiko cradled to his chest, he headed for the bedroom door. Akiko, torn from her intense interest in the angle of her father's jawline, turned toward the movement and surveyed ahead curiously.

"In here, Babe," Sanjuro called out softly, so as not to startle his daughter.

Makoto entered. Though she tried to conceal it, the sight of their daughter safe and secure brought a tremendous sense of relief to the woman. Her features melted into goo as she stepped towards them, hands extended.

Akiko gurgled happily upon recognizing the sight of her mother. She reached out with pudgy hands and arms. Makoto scooped the child up and brought the girl to her. Her hands cradled the girl against her chest and cheek.

"That's right, Akiko," Makoto whispered, tears dribbling down to the smile on her face. "Mommy's home."

Akiko nestled against her mother and gave a contented coo. Makoto soaked it all in, then glanced at her husband. Sanjuro was standing by her. His massive hand came up and stroked against her free cheek.

"What happened?" he asked.

Makoto continued to hold Akiko, at a loss for words.

* * *

Ten forty-two pm that night. Mamoru turned the key in the lock and opened the door to the cramped - - 'intimate', he heard Usagi's voice in his head - - apartment he shared with his beautiful wife. Disappointment lingered over his day at the hospital. A patient of his had died. She was seventy-one and had suffered through a succession of ailments. Kidney, bladder, stomach, lungs, each in turn had been affected. No sooner had he brought her through one trial than another reared up. He'd just brought her back from a staph infection two days ago. He'd been with another patient when his pager sounded. When he arrived at the woman's room, she was dead. It was her heart's turn.

"Usako," he sighed, yearning for her soft body against his, her arms around his neck and her lips to his, telling him that everything was all right now. "I'm home."

All of that dissolved away when he saw her sitting at her drawing table. The page on the table had a few cursory lines in the first panel. Usagi was staring off into space. Luna padded up to him.

"She's been like that all evening," Luna reported. "From what I understand, things didn't go well with the demon hunt tonight." The cat glanced back at Usagi. "She's not really in the mood for drawing, I'm afraid."

Usagi was shaken from her meditations by hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw her husband looking down at her.

"Mamo-chan," she smiled, happy to see him - - no, not happy. Grateful. Her hand came up and covered his. He bent down and their lips met.

"Luna says you had a bad day," Mamoru queried. Usagi flushed and averted her eyes.

"I'll get dinner ready," she said, rising from the chair and heading for the kitchen.

"I'll help," Mamoru replied. "You can tell me while we work."

"There's," Usagi hesitated, "not much to tell." Mamoru caught her hand and held her in place.

"Remember what you made me promise when we got married?" Mamoru asked her. "No secrets?"

Usagi's face scrunched up into a pout. "That'll teach me," she said with a bittersweet smile. "OK."

That night the couple lay in bed together. Usagi had initiated things and was now glad she had. Like Minako, she felt the sudden need to be with the man she yearned for above all else, the man who made her feel like nothing in the universe could harm her so long as he didn't let go of her. It had been a good time, a satisfying time, but the memory of it was now tinted with the yellow of melancholy. Mamoru had understood everything, had been supportive, even vowed to call off work and help them hunt down this demon and protect his wife. He was so wonderful.

Usagi stared up at the ceiling as Mamoru lay cuddled next to her. She didn't want to leave him. But if she happened to die in battle tomorrow, as that maiden five hundred years before had died, she was reconciled to it - - so long as all the infants were safe. It was a steep price to pay, but better her than an innocent baby or one of her friends.

She would miss her Mamo-chan, though. Still, if this was the last night they were to share together, it would be a good memory - - for as long as the gods would permit her to remember.

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Appointment With Destiny

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 10: "Appointment With Destiny"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Usagi cleared the dishes away and put them in the sink to soak. Washing dishes wasn't her favorite past time, but Mamoru was usually too busy or too tired to do them. The young woman gazed down at them with distaste.

"Maybe I'll get killed today and I won't have to do them," she thought.

Such jokes distracted her from the very real possibility that she might actually perish today. A chill passed through her. Usagi looked down at her hands and saw them shaking. She clutched them tightly.

"Mamo-chan, you're going to be late for work," she said, forcing herself away from dwelling on her own mortality.

"No I'm not," he said matter-of-factly.

"Did you switch shifts?"

"I called in." Mamoru got up, walked over and took Usagi's clenched hands in his. "After all, I can't very well protect you if I'm at the hospital, can I?"

Usagi stared up at him, as if the words hadn't registered.

Then she lunged up at him and caught him around the neck in a grateful hug.

* * *

"I leaving now, Mother," Ami announced as she headed for the door.

They had discussed the problem last night. Her mother had taken everything in, consoled her, said all the right things. She'd expressed her concern over Ami's and the group's welfare, but conceded that their way was the only logical way.

And yet there had been an emotional gulf. Her mother held onto her intellectual judgment the entire time - - almost desperately, in Ami's opinion. She was rational, almost detached, the way a doctor sometimes had to be in order to handle a particularly sympathetic case with dispassionate judgment. Even now Ami hesitated at the door, waiting for - - what? How had such a gulf sprung up between them in the eight years she'd been away in college in England? Or had it always been there and she was just now mature enough to realize it.

"Good luck, Ami," her mother called out from the bathroom. Ami still hesitated at the door. Her mother's voice sounded strange. The young woman walked up to the bathroom. Her hand hovered near the door, about to knock as her mother had drilled into her head so many times as a child. Then she thought better of it and just opened the door. Her mother whirled to face the door, caught sitting on the sink crying. A look of shame crossed the woman's face, a look Ami could never recall seeing her mother have.

"Forgive me," Kaname choked out. "I should have better control."

"Mother," Ami sighed patiently. "It's all right to have emotions. I have them all the time."

"Sometimes I wonder," Kaname replied, biting her lip. "Too many times they just seem to get in the way. I should be clear-headed and ready in case you need me." The woman turned her head and put her hand to her mouth to try to conceal what shamed her. "But all I can think of is - - is that you may walk out that door and never come back! And even if you do . . ." She sniffled inelegantly, a contrast to her natural elegance. "I've already lost so much of you. I've missed so much of your life working and being dedicated. Even if you come back, you'll be gone again."

"Mother, you've only lost what you were destined to lose anyway. I'm not the child in need of protection and guidance any longer. I've grown up. Logically you can only accept that and seek pleasure in other areas. I'm still alive. I'm still your daughter and I still love you. Pining for what you used to have or what you missed out on is counterproductive. Instead of yearning for the safety of the past, why not make new pleasant memories today? Usagi taught me that and it's one of the most valuable lessons I've ever learned."

"But all of that will be moot if," her mother whispered, "if this is the day you don't come back."

"I'll always be with you and Dad," Ami said. "I know you aren't very spiritual, but I will be there whether you believe I am or not. And I'll always be in your memories. It's up to you whether you let them cause you pain in regret or pleasure in fondness." Ami smiled at her mother. "But I'm very confident I'll come back. Then you can come visit me at my new apartment - - when I find it. And perhaps you'll meet the building manager and fall madly in love with him so you won't have to spend the rest of your life alone and lonely."

"It sounds like you got that from your friend Usagi, too," her mother snorted through her drying tears. Ami twittered.

The two women walked to the front door. Ami paused when she felt her mother's hand on her arm. Her mother leaned in and hugged her daughter and Ami was privately grateful.

"Win or lose, your actions and those of your friends are testament to your nobility," her mother told her. "Despite my - - irrational display of emotion, I am proud and grateful to you."

"Thank you," Ami whispered, hugging back.

* * *

Rei knelt before the altar, praying to the gods all around her that she would be strong enough this time to succeed. So much was at stake - - too much. She couldn't fail again.

But would she?

The candles in the room flickered ever so slightly. Rei felt a hand on her left shoulder. She didn't bother to look because she knew nothing was there. The hand was a familiar one, a comforting one, one that she knew belonged to a spirit that walked with her always. It was a hand from her childhood, gone and missed these many years.

"Thank you, 'Kaa-San'," Rei whispered.

Another hand appeared on her right shoulder. Again Rei knew there was nothing there - - nothing corporeal. It was a thick hand, strong and calloused from both bo sticks and garden tools. It was a gentle hand, gentle with wisdom and with compassion. It was a hand that raised her, a hand that guided her, a hand that pushed her when her spirit flagged and that caught her when she stumbled. It belonged to a spirit that walked with her, too. It was a hand from her adolescence, gone and missed as well though for far less time.

"I vow I will be worthy of your faith in me, Grandpa," Rei whispered.

With that she ascended to her feet with a single fluid motion. Determined, she turned and left the room to seek her fate. There was no omamori with her this time.

She had her fellow senshi with her this time. She wouldn't need it.

* * *

"How could you let me oversleep!" Minako shrieked as she raced into the bathroom.

"Because you looked so peaceful," Toshihiro replied, covering the cell phone with his hand. "I'm sorry, sir. We'll be there at one. I think you're going to like her." He closed the phone and slipped it into the pocket of his baggy jeans. "And you've had such a stressful week that I figured the extra rest wouldn't do you any harm."

"Oh, Toshi-chan, you're sweet," Minako said, popping her head out of the bathroom door. She had her hair lathered in shampoo. The towel that was draped around her came loose and slid off. "But why did you have to be sweet TODAY!" The door slammed shut.

"What's the problem?" the heavy-set young man asked, adjusting his glasses and brushing his black hair away from his forehead as he went to the door. "We don't have to be at the studio until one."

Minako popped her head out the door again. She was still naked, but her hair was rinsed of the lather. She brandished a blow dryer in her right hand like it was a pistol. The woman stared at her significant other like he was talking to her in a foreign language.

"You did remember we had an appointment with the casting director of the new pilot I'm directing, didn't you?" Toshihiro asked.

"THAT WAS TODAY?" Minako screeched. The door slammed shut again. "Oh, the gods are OUT TO GET ME!"

"What's the matter? Can't you make it?" Toshihiro opened the bathroom door, as Artemis looked on curiously, and found Minako still brushing her hair. She'd managed to wiggle into some panties.

"No!" Minako wailed, tying her long blonde hair back with her signature red ribbon, all at twice the speed normally allotted for such things. "I've got someplace I have to be today!"

"Did you get an offer?" her boyfriend asked. "What kind of offer? You know, I'd really like you to be in this pilot, but if this is a better career move, just let me know and I'll get someone else."

"DON'T YOU DARE GET ANYONE ELSE!" Minako gasped, all the while touching up her makeup in the mirror.

"Well, if it's not an offer," Toshihiro began, confused, "then what could be so important that you have to miss a meeting with an important casting director?"

Minako stopped struggling with her bra and stared at him.

"You're not," Toshihiro swallowed, "seeing someone else - - are you?"

Her face crumpled in anguish, Minako lunged and kissed Toshihiro passionately.

"No, Toshi-chan, I swear it! I love you! I do!" Minako cried. "I just - - Usagi and the gang needs me today."

"This is important for you, Minako. I think they'll understand."

MInako stared at him, visibly torn. Then the antique clock on the wall (that Toshihiro gave her for her birthday) chimed the hour.

"Damn it!" she bellowed, then tore down the hall to her bedroom. "You explain it to him, Artemis! I don't have time!"

The door slammed shut. Toshihiro stared at it uncomprehendingly. Then he turned to the little white cat. He noticed the cat's eyes were bugged out.

"Artemis explain?" Toshihiro murmured. "Honey, it's not like the cat can talk."

Then he turned back to Artemis and saw the feline seemed very nervous.

"C-Can you?"

* * *

Makoto squeezed her daughter tightly to her breast. She felt the massive hands of her massive husband gently close around her shoulders.

"I don't want to leave her," Makoto whispered.

"Given the choice, I wouldn't want you to," Sanjuro whispered, rubbing up and down on her upper arms. "I want Akiko to get the full benefit of her mother. But you have a duty - - a higher calling. You said that yourself when you first told me who you were."

"But I'm afraid, San-San," Makoto replied, her voice quavering. "I'm afraid of leaving her without a mother. I went through that. Nobody should go through that. And I'm afraid this thing will somehow get away from us and come after Akiko and I won't be here to protect her."

"Police and soldiers go through the same thing. They go through with it because they have to," Sanjuro told her. "Hell, we take a risk every time we walk out into the street. You can't live your life by 'what if'. You have to just do the right thing and accept whatever comes." He gently guided her around so she faced him. "This thing needs to be stopped. You've got the power to stop it. That's the only thing you can control. Do what's right."

"You know, San-San," Makoto began, "sometimes when you speak I hear my father's voice."

"Gee, and I didn't even know I did impressions," Sanjuro quipped. Despite herself, Makoto released a snort of laughter.

"You are so terrible," she giggled, then bent forward and kissed him. "Maybe that's why I love you so much."

Makoto handed the sleeping Akiko over to her husband, then bent down and kissed the baby on her forehead.

"Wait for me please, Akiko-chan," Makoto whispered. "I'll move heaven and earth to come back to you."

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru ascended the steps to Hikawa Shrine. They were at the appointed place at the appointed time. Ami and Makoto were just ahead, talking to each other. Makoto spotted their approach and waved. Ami turned, spotted Mamoru with her friend, and smiled.

"Brought reinforcements, huh?" chuckled Makoto.

"He kind of insisted," Usagi smirked gratefully.

"Yeah, husbands can be like that. I think San-San would be here if he wasn't home looking after Akiko." Usagi put her hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"We're going to get this thing," she said resolutely. "I'm not going to let it harm one more baby, and certainly not Akiko."

"Or you," Makoto nodded.

"Or me," Usagi agreed reluctantly. "We have to save me, too - - if only because I think I still owe you seventy-five yen."

"Doctor," Ami nodded respectfully toward Mamoru.

"Doctor," Mamoru nodded back. Ami's breast swelled with pride.

"I'm coming!" they heard Rei call out from the shrine. "Thank you all for being so prompt. I," and Rei's temper flared when she emerged from the building. "Where's Minako?"

"She still has time, Rei," Ami cautioned. "You did say nine and it's only eight fifty-six."

"Whatever," the priest scowled. She walked up to Usagi. "The connection I used to hunt down the demon has faded. If you clear your mind and open it up to the demon's presence, you should be able to get a mental picture of where it is. If I hold your hand, I can probably read that location from you."

"OK, Rei," Usagi said, extending her hand. But just as suddenly, she pulled it back. "Just no funny stuff!"

"Just give me your hand, Ditz," Rei grumbled, trying to keep from smiling, for she knew Usagi was teasing her. "Now clear your mind. That should be easy for you."

Usagi whipped her tongue at Rei, then complied. As Rei's hand tightened around Usagi's, the priest began to feel the mental sensations that Usagi felt. She focused on trying to determine where the demon was hibernating. She was getting directional impressions.

And then she noticed Usagi's hand trembling in hers. Her concentration broken, Rei glanced up at Usagi. Usagi's eyes were closed and she was concentrating on the impressions she was receiving, but the connection with the demon was having an effect on her.

"I know it's unpleasant," Rei said. It took a moment for Usagi to realize Rei had spoken. She opened her eyes and glanced over. Seeing Rei's concern, the woman dropped her gaze sheepishly

"It's not something I enjoy," Usagi whispered. "But I can hold on long enough."

Redoubling their efforts, Usagi and Rei let the impressions of the demon flow into them. Mentally following the flow of demonic energy, Rei traced along its trail. Ami, Makoto and Mamoru watched with growing anticipation. Finally her eyes opened again.

"I've got it," Rei announced. "Let's go."

"But Minako's not here yet," Ami countered.

"Then I say we leave her," Rei scowled.

"Rei, I realize that you can't help carrying grudges," Ami replied, "but we're stronger with her."

"So how long do we wait? Until another child dies?"

"Rei," Usagi ventured, touching the priest's arm with her hand. "I think we can wait a little longer."

Rei stared at Usagi. She didn't want to give in - - she never wanted to give in on a point, ever - - but she did. And three minutes later they were rewarded with the clop of shoes on the shrine steps.

"I'm here!" Minako gasped, taking a moment to put her hands on her knees and suck wind. "Sorry I'm late."

"Get distracted by a new dress display?" Rei inquired acidly.

Minako ignored her and approached the group.

"Figure out where this demon is yet?" Minako asked Usagi.

Usagi nodded. Minako's hand went up about shoulder high. Her henshin stick appeared in her hand. Usagi glanced at her friend's eyes. Daffy Minako was gone, replaced by Warrior Minako.

"Then let's do this," Minako stated flatly.

It was a sentiment everyone could get behind, even Rei. Those who needed to transformed.

Twenty minutes later they were in the botanical garden and arboretum on the west end of the district. Memories of the last time they were here and of the initial confrontation with Fiore flooded their minds and were immediately shunted aside. The visiting public quickly stopped and hushed, at once excited by seeing the famous Sailor Senshi and wary of what their presence meant. The senshi ignored the unease of the crowd. They were used to it.

"Another area with a high concentration of plant life," Mercury noted. "Does this demon favor pastoral venues?"

"It's probably seeking familiar surroundings," Rei replied. She was the only one not transformed, because her priest role was a far more powerful weapon to her than her senshi role. "And concrete and steel cities didn't exist five hundred years ago."

"Then why doesn't it just leave?" Jupiter asked.

"This particular demon is connected somehow to this general area," Rei explained as they ascended the steps toward the Botanical Garden main building. "It's power is strongest in this area, so it stays. Some demons are like that."

Rei led them to the right of the building, down a stone path toward a grove of cherry trees. The others followed, casting wary glances around them in anticipation of an attack.

"Hold it," Rei said, stopping suddenly. "It's close. Can you feel it, Sailor Moon?"

Without warning, Tuxedo Mask whirled around, brandishing his walking stick. The others turned at the sudden motion. To their horror, they found Sailor Moon on her knees, grimacing and clutching at her throat.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. Showdown

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 11: "Showdown"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Rei led them to the right of the botanical garden, down a stone path toward a grove of cherry trees. The others followed, casting wary glances around them in anticipation of an attack.

"Hold it," Rei said, stopping suddenly. "It's close. Can you feel it, Sailor Moon?"

Without warning, Tuxedo Mask whirled around, brandishing his walking stick. The others turned at the sudden motion. To their horror, they found Sailor Moon on her knees, grimacing and clutching at her throat.

Rei gasped. In seconds she had one of her wards out, ready to energize it. But Tuxedo Mask was faster. Lunging forward, he swung his walking stick like a baseball bat at the demonic presence hovering over Sailor Moon and contaminating her life essence. The stick connected with the demon and sent it flying. Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground, with Sailor Mercury instantly by her side.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury gasped. "Can you speak to me?"

Sailor Moon coughed violently, gasping for breath. She struggled for several tense moments as Venus and Jupiter fanned out to protect her. Finally she recovered enough to wave her hand dismissively.

"Are you hurt?" Mercury persisted.

"Couldn't breathe," Sailor Moon croaked out. "Mamo-chan . . .!"

"I'm here," Tuxedo Mask said, kneeling down and grasping her hand. Mercury detected a faint golden glow around the clasped hands, one she'd never noticed before. Sailor Moon's tension seemed to ease.

"Just give me a few minutes," Sailor Moon whispered. "I'll be all right."

During this time, Rei had finished charging her ward. Instantly she launched it, hoping to catch the demon while it was still stunned from Tuxedo Mask's blow. But the demon lurched aside at the last instant and the ward missed its target. Recovering quickly, the demon flew up into the air, then suddenly changed direction and dived directly at Rei.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus snarled even as Rei produced another ward.

The golden links shot out and snared the demon as it sped toward Rei on a kamikaze run. Instantly Venus jerked on the chain and yanked the demon off course. Frustrated, the demon flexed its bat-like wings and tried to climb.

"Hold it steady, Venus!" Jupiter shouted. "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

Electrical bursts exploded around the chained demon. It howled in agony, fighting to climb into the air the entire time. Venus struggled to keep the demon tethered while Rei charged another ward.

"Jupe!" yelled Venus, straining to hold the chain.

"I'm trying to stun it!" Jupiter protested.

"Well you're only making it mad!" Venus retorted.

A sudden lunge of the demon ripped Venus off of her feet. She slammed into Rei and both women tumbled into a heap. The chain dissolved and the demon shot up into the sky.

"Damn it!" spat Venus. Reluctantly she glanced at Rei. "Sorry I couldn't hold it."

"You did what you could," Rei replied tersely. "Thanks for the save."

"Thank me after we get this thing," Venus said, equally tersely.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter roared. A lightning bolt launched into the air, narrowly missing the swerving demon.

"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted out and a gusher of icy water shot at the flying demon. "Jupiter! Launch an electrical burst into my water attack! The cold and water will super-conduct the energy!"

"Nice!" Jupiter grinned. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

When the electrical burst struck the surging ice water, it sparked and spat angrily like a raging beast. Though the demon once again managed to avoid the water burst, turbulent arcs from it snapped and bit, catching it in a glancing blow. The demon tumbled away and spun to Earth.

"Venus!" Venus shouted, crouched and aiming at the descending demon. "Love And Beauty Shock!"

The energy shockwave met the demon at the precise point it struck the ground. The beast was tossed back up into the air, roaring in wounded defiance. As it reached the apex of its ascent, the demon suddenly flinched and contracted into a ball. Then it went limp and tumbled back to the ground, landing hard. Sticking out of its chest was a red rose.

"Hold it down!" Rei yelled, pursuing Venus and Jupiter as they ran for the downed demon. Mercury trailed them all. "Hold it down long enough for me to bind it!"

Jupiter arrived first with Venus at her heels. The two senshi sank to their knees around the fallen demon and clamped down on it with their gloved hands to pin it to the turf. Though the touch of the demon was cold and alien, making each woman's skin crawl, neither one let go. Feeling them upon it, Meshiwokuu Eiji began to thrash beneath their grip.

"BEHAVE!" Jupiter snapped. The lightning rod extended from her tiara crackled with menace.

"Boy, Akiko better never mess up around you," Venus jabbed. Jupiter glanced, caught the wicked smile on Venus and returned it.

At once the two senshi felt themselves sinking. Looking down, they saw the demon lowering into the ground itself, its body immaterial enough to pass into the earth itself.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted. Venus just had time to whip her hands away before the entire area became electrified. But the demon continued to slip into the ground until nothing was left but the rose from Tuxedo Mask sticking stem first in the turf.

"Damn it, he got away!" roared Venus, looking around frantically for some trace of it.

"Not yet it didn't," Rei growled.

Her eyes snapped shut and her hands pressed to her temples, the priest began mentally tracing the demon's path. It was difficult, because her connection to the demon wasn't direct like Usagi's. But she could detect a definite path under the ground.

"Maybe I can hamper its escape!" Mercury shouted. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Mercury aimed her power directly at the ground. Water blanketed the immediate area, soaked into the ground and immediately froze. Hopefully she and the others looked to Rei.

But Rei was oblivious to them. She pointed down to the ground, tracing a path in the air with her finger. The path was already past where Mercury had frozen the ground.

"I've got it," Rei said vacantly, tracing all the while. "It's - - it's over here." Then she corrected her indication. "No, here! No . . .!"

"It's there," Sailor Moon said, pointing at a spot down and to the left of where Rei indicated. "It's surfacing."

Moments later the demon passed through the ground and soared up into the air. It didn't get far, though. A mighty leap from Tuxedo Mask brought him right up to the demon. The demon tried raking at Tuxedo Mask with its wings, but his walking stick and cape deflected each blow. Tuxedo Mask let fly with a rose. The stem of the rose tore across the demon's shoulder. The demon howled and swerved in mid-air to escape, but Tuxedo Mask seized its shoulders and tried to force it down.

"I don't get it!" Venus exclaimed as everyone watched Tuxedo Mask from below. "Why doesn't it just go immaterial again?"

"Perhaps it can't, due to the necessary energy expenditure," reasoned Mercury.

As the pair in the sky headed for earth, the demon managed to shake loose from Tuxedo Mask and arc up into the sky again.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus called out. Another chain shot up into the sky and snagged the demon's vapor trail. Amazingly the vapor trail was corporeal enough for the chain to wrap around it. Venus tugged and pulled the demon down, but it slipped the chain before it impacted.

"We need a plan!" Mercury asserted. "As it is, we're just reacting!"

"Got any suggestions?" Jupiter asked, always willing to listen to anything Mercury proposed.

"We need to surround it somehow," Mercury said, clicking her visor into place. "If we can surround it and herd it toward Rei, she can bind it." Mercury clicked the visor off. "This is useless. All my visor is registering is electro-magnetic energy."

"What happens if it tries to fly off?" Venus queried.

"Jupiter will have to use her Oak Evolution!" Mercury proclaimed, then turned to Jupiter. "Aim the attack above the demon. Try to fan it out so that it acts as a ceiling."

"You got it, Mercury," Jupiter nodded grimly. With that, the other two senshi fanned out to try to flank the demon.

"Should I help?" Sailor Moon yelled, now fully recovered.

"No!" Rei yelled back. "Don't come near it! It could attack you again!"

Sailor Moon was visibly disappointed, but obeyed.

With the senshi and Tuxedo Mask surrounding its flanks, the demon immediately headed upward.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter called out as Mercury had told her. "Oak Evolution!"

A pattern of electrical bursts in the sky cut off the demon from its flight. Frustrated, it descended but found no escape route in any direction. Venus would cut it off with Crescent Beam. Mercury would attack with Shine Aqua Illusion if it neared her, while Tuxedo Mask seemed to have an indefatigable supply of the energy-sapping roses. Though Jupiter was struggling to maintain her position and the canopy above, Mercury and Venus would shift to aid her whenever the demon headed her way.

Inexorably the four people herded the demon toward Rei. As they approached, Rei was in the process of charging a handful of wards. She held back on firing them until she was point blank with the demon. This demon had proven both crafty and slippery. She'd missed an unusual amount of times for her already and she didn't want to miss again.

Nearer they came. Nearer and nearer, until Rei could feel the demon's hideous green eyes boring into her skull. But she maintained her position, resolute that she would fulfill her mission as a Shinto Priest and bind or banish this demon from the world of humanity. It was almost upon her, so close that she could sense the remnant energy of the innocent infants it had slaughtered surrounding it. Just a little closer . . .

"Jupiter!" Mercury cried out. Jupiter slumped to one knee while the electrical canopy above them dissipated. She knelt down next to her friend, trying to divide her attention between Jupiter and the demon.

Realizing it was now or never, Rei let fly with a barrage of wards. Spotting the opening above, Meshiwokuu Eiji launched itself up, twisting and dodging to avoid the wards and the dozen roses launched by Tuxedo Mask. For all its work, though, it seemed ready to fall prey to one of the wards. But at the last second a rose it had dodged picked off the ward in mid-air.

"It's going to get away!" Rei wailed.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus cried out, launching a chain at the fleeing demon, even though that attack had proven less than successful in the past. At the last second though, the demon's wings swatted the chain away.

"Jupiter, what's wrong?" Mercury asked, trying to observe everything she could should Jupiter be unable to communicate.

"Ran out of juice," Jupiter whispered. Mercury could see she was on the verge of exhaustion. "Guess I'm still . . . out of shape . . . from pregnancy. . . sorry . . ."

"Demon!" they all heard Sailor Moon call out and everyone's blood ran cold. "Here I am! You wanted me! Come and get me!"

"You little IDIOT!" Rei gasped, breaking into a run toward Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask was already sprinting for her as she stood atop an incline on the arboretum grounds by a small grove of cherry trees. Her arms were extended, inviting the demon's attack.

Instantly the demon turned toward her. It was as if the demon sensed the connection she had to it, sensed that if it eliminated this human it could go on safely feeding. Though her life energies, strong as they were, would be incompatible with its needs, drowning her in a sea of contamination would prevent what occurred to it five hundred years ago. That, as it dived for Sailor Moon, would be just what the demon would do.

"Move, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted desperately as he ran. "Please!"

But Sailor Moon remained frozen in place, offering herself up as a sacrificial lamb. Roses appeared in Tuxedo Mask's hand, but at that distance would be too late to change the demon's course. Meshiwokuu Eiji swooped down on its target pitilessly.

But when it was nearly upon her, the Moon Tier suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon proclaimed. Healing silver energy swirled around her, catching the demon in its coils. The demon reacted as if it were bathing in acid, writhing and screeching within the grip of Sailor Moon's crystal energy. Though it was clearly a struggle for her, Sailor Moon kept up the energy output until Tuxedo Mask and Rei could arrive.

Rei already had her wards out. Racing through the charging spell, she let fly. They all hit, forcing the demon rigid. With a nod to Sailor Moon that she could let go, Rei stepped in.

"Kami of fire, hear the pleas of your priestess!" Rei intoned, her index fingers steepled to her forehead between her eyes. "Purify this evil from the earth! Strike down this demon so that it may corrupt life no longer! I offer all that I have and all that I am! I beg you to do this, Kami!"

As the other senshi approached, Meshiwokuu Eiji howled once. Then Rei's wards simultaneously burst into flames. In moments the demon was engulfed by the fire and consumed.

"Man, you've got some powerful friends," Venus marveled. Rei ignored her, stalking right up to Sailor Moon.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" the priest demanded.

"Somebody had to do something," Sailor Moon replied petulantly. Then she dropped her gaze. "Go ahead and yell at me."

Instead Rei wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon and hugged her tightly.

"One of these days you're going to give me heart failure," the priest muttered.

When Rei finally released Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask moved in. He took the future queen of Crystal Tokyo in his arms and kissed her, long, hard and passionately. Hearing Sailor Moon's coo of delight brought smiles to her senshi.

"So, it's dead?" Jupiter asked, leaning on Mercury for support.

"Gone forever," Rei nodded.

"Thank you," Jupiter said with a mother's earnestness.

"And thank you guys for having my back," Rei replied.

"This calls for a party! I'll call for pizza," Venus offered, whipping out her cell phone.

"Um, rain check, huh Blondie?" Jupiter offered meekly, almost embarrassed. "All I want to do right now is go home, pick up Akiko and hug her until she's ready to go to college."

"Sure," Venus grinned. "We understand. You go do what you have to do - - Mommy."

"You're begging for one, Blondie," Jupiter said with mock indignation. Then she nodded to the others and hurried home.

"Well she's no fun anymore," Venus smirked. "But the offer still stands. Pizza party anywhere you guys want to go, my treat."

"You've got money?" Mercury asked.

"Not much," Venus said, then leered. "But Toshi-chan can be very generous when properly motivated."

Rei, though, only turned away without acknowledging her.

"Rei?" Sailor Moon called after her. The woman's distress was so great that she lost focus and reverted back to Usagi.

"I'm not in much of a mood for celebrating," the priest replied curtly. "Besides, I-I have to tell Kaji-sensei that the demon has finally been destroyed. And then I have to get him some help."

The remaining senshi and Tuxedo Mask watched Rei walk off in stunned silence. Usagi glanced at Sailor Venus and saw how stricken and hurt the senshi was. Venus caught Usagi looking at her and the hurt disappeared behind one of Minako's many masks.

"It's all right, Usagi," Venus offered, reverting to Minako. "I probably should be getting back anyway - - try to maybe salvage the audition I bailed on to be here. Bye, kids. See you on the pop charts."

As Minako departed, Usagi turned to Ami and Mamoru, desperately hoping that they knew some way to salvage the situation. Their bleak concern told her that they had no miracles either.

"This isn't good," Usagi murmured fearfully. "We have to find a way to bring them back together! It-it can't end like this!"

"I don't want it to end like this, either," Ami said. "But Rei seems genuinely hurt by what's happened."

"Then I'll get Mina-chan to apologize! It won't be hard! I know Mina-chan will do it!"

Ami grimaced. "I don't doubt she will. But it may not be enough this time."

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. A Breech Of Friendship

Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 12: "A Breech Of Friendship"

By Bill K.

"So, Mother, what do you think?" Ami asked.

The two women were in a bare apartment, their words echoing slightly against the emptiness. Ami's mother gave the place one more look with her practiced, critical eye - - the one Ami ruefully recalled from a hundred report cards and placement tests.

"It seems a little pricey," she commented.

"I'm willing to pay a little extra for the convenience," Ami replied, standing her ground. "This apartment is centrally located between the hospital, the park in Juuban and Hikawa Shrine, as well as several excellent entertainment venues and the university medical library."

"Well, I hate it," Kaname replied cooly. Then she softened. "But only because it means you won't be living with me any longer." The doctor scowled. "Oh, that's SO irrational!"

"But appreciated," Ami leaned in and pecked her mother on the cheek. "And feel free to visit whenever you feel like. You're always welcome here." Ami grew a devilish smirk. "You can even borrow it for a lunchtime tryst with some handsome man."

"That's your father coming out in you," Kaname replied with a frosty manner.

"I can't help it," Ami twittered. "I am an amalgamation, after all."

"So," her mother began, changing the subject, "tomorrow's your first day of internship. Nervous?"

"Yes," Ami answered. "In a way, it's like how I felt the first day of middle school. I knew I could do the work. I just don't know if I can fit in."

Kaname gathered her daughter into her arms.

"You'll fit in," she whispered in her daughter's ear. "But if you do ever need a shoulder to lean on, you know where to find me - - and you have your father's phone number, too. Don't ever feel you can't call one of us." The two women clung to one another for a few moments before Kaname finally pulled back. "Now if you're not doing anything, how about we go shopping."

"Shopping?" Ami queried.

"Yes," her mother smiled at the question. "You're going to need furniture, dear."

"Mother, I can buy my own furniture," Ami protested.

"Nonsense. You're a struggling young doctor. I remember how tight finances can be in that instance." Ami was about to protest further, but her mother cut her off. "Ami, I can certainly afford to do this more than you can. I have more money than I know what to do with now. It's only logical."

"But . . ."

"I won't hear of another word on the subject."

Ami sighed with frustration. "Yes, Mother"

* * *

With the breakfast dishes in the rack drying, Mamoru collected his briefcase and headed for the door. Before he left, though, he peeked into the living room where Usagi's drawing table sat next to the window looking out over their particular corner of the city. Usagi sat there, just as she had when he got up and when he showered and when he made breakfast. On her taboret next to her table, amid her box of pencils, her cup full of brushes, and an open bottle of india ink, was a half full glass of protein shake and a bag of jelly candies. That usually made up Usagi's meals when she was on deadline.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Mamoru tossed out gently.

"A little," Usagi said sheepishly without looking at him.

"She fell asleep at her board for about two hours," Luna added reproachfully. "You can tell by the pencil smudges on her forehead."

"NOBODY LIKES A RAT-FINK, LUNA!" Usagi bellowed. Mamoru grinned and glanced at the black cat. He found her grinning, too.

"How are you coming?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder and watching the penciled figure of the Love Sorceress darken with the black lines of india ink.

"If I don't have to go to the bathroom anytime before four, I should just make it," Usagi replied, keeping her concentration on her brush stroke. "Thank you for making breakfast for us both, Mamo-chan."

"It's the least I can do," Mamoru replied. "We're partners. Partners help each other out. I still recall a certain exotic dance my partner did for me when I was about ready to burn out from intern hours. And all the other things she's done to support me during my work." He glanced at the bag of candy. "Although I wish you'd taken me up on my offer of something more nutritious."

Usagi smiled at the memory of the night her husband recalled. As she dipped her brush in the inkwell, Mamoru reached down and brought the protein shake to her. Allowing herself a moment to glance for the straw, Usagi captured it and took a big gulp.

"Thank you," she said. "I wish the straw was longer."

"Just making sure you drank that and not the ink by mistake, Odango Atama," Mamoru jabbed.

"Don't you have patients to annoy?" Usagi volleyed back with a cynical grin.

"Yes, I do," Mamoru sighed and headed for the door. Before he left, though, he glanced back one last time at his wife. "But annoying you is much more fun." He didn't see the happy glow his wife took on.

About twenty minutes later, the phone rang.

"Luna, could you get that?" Usagi shouted as she ruled the panel borders for the last page she had to pencil for this assignment.

"Naturally," the black cat sniffed. She answered the phone by the third ring. "It's Makoto, Usagi. Shall I tell her you're occupied?"

"No!" Usagi gasped. "Can you bring the phone over to the drawing table?"

"For the fiftieth time, the cord will not reach!" fussed Luna.

"OHHHHHHH!" Usagi fumed. Tearing herself away from her board, she snatched the phone from Luna and pressed it to her ear. "I'm here, Mako-chan. What is it?"

"You talk to Rei or Blondie lately?" Makoto asked.

"I talked to Rei night before last. She still won't talk to Mina-chan," Usagi reported. "I did everything I could, but she won't budge! And you know how stubborn she is!"

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "Blondie can be just as stubborn, too. It's been what, a week now? Well I've been thinking about this - - when you're rocking babies to sleep, you get a lot of time to think - - and I think I might just have a way to break them both down. When are you free?"

"I've got a four p.m. deadline that I HAVE to make, but anytime after that."

"OK, I can work with that. I'll call Ami and see what her schedule is, then we can get together and see if I've actually got a brilliant plan or if I'm full of it. Call you."

Usagi hung up the phone and stared down hopefully at it.

* * *

"I'm here, guys!" Minako gasped breathlessly as she ran from the steps of Hikawa Shrine down the stone path toward the temple itself. "What's up?"

"We'll tell you inside," Usagi replied. Minako looked at her. Usagi seemed to be trying to be grave and solemn, but Minako noticed that she couldn't seem to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up.

"So what is it now?" the blonde asked. "It was quiet for years. Now more trouble right after that demon? We're not being invaded again, are we?"

"Nothing like that," Ami told her. But she refused to make eye contact, something Ami always did when she was hiding something. Now Minako knew something was up.

Maybe they had some sort of surprise party planned for her. That was a thought that appealed to her.

Rei met them at the door. She was calm and professional as one would expect from a veteran senshi like she was. But they all noticed she avoided looking at Minako. The five women headed for their unofficial meeting room.

"So what's up?" Rei asked when they were all seated. "I haven't had any premonitions."

"Well it's something real important," Makoto told them. "Something vital to the safety of humanity and - - a possible threat to this team." Everyone leaned in, hanging on her every word. "We think you two need to stop being mad at each other."

Rei's eyes bulged. Minako, though, couldn't conceal a grin.

"Good one," she nodded. "You guys really suckered me in. I'm going to have to remember this."

"YOU GOT US TOGETHER FOR THAT?" roared Rei. "You made it sound like the world was in danger!"

"Well, we want you two to be friends again!" Usagi howled tearfully.

"Yeah and it was the only way to get you both in the same room," Makoto added.

"Haven't you carried this past any productive point, Rei?" Ami asked.

"It's not that simple!" snapped Rei.

"No, you're that simple," scowled Minako.

"GET OUT!" Rei snarled.

"Reiiiiiiii!" Usagi cried.

"Excuse me," Rei replied stonily. She turned her back and headed for the door. Minako shrugged and headed for the other door.

"That's it," Makoto grumbled suddenly. She reached out and seized Rei by the wrist.

"Hey!" Rei howled. "What are you doing? Let go!"

Before anyone could act, Makoto snatched hold of Minako's wrist. The two women firmly in her control, Makoto began dragging them to one of the shrine's ante-rooms.

"Makoto!" bellowed Minako. "I've only got two of those, you know!"

"Mako-chan!" cried Usagi.

"Relax, Usagi," Makoto said evenly, but firmly. "Ever since I had Akiko, I've been reading up on the care and discipline of children." Forcing the door open with her foot, Makoto first shoved Minako into the room and then Rei. "There! Now start making up, you two! Because neither one of you is getting out of this room until you're friends again!"

"But Mako-chan," Usagi pleaded, "what if they don't make up?"

"Then I guess we'll have to get rid of the bodies," Makoto replied. The door closed on Usagi's squeal of alarm.

Left alone, with only their ill feelings between them, the two women lapsed into an awkward silence. And, of course, silence was one thing Minako Aino just couldn't abide.

"I'm sorry," Minako began contritely. "I suppose this IS my fault."

"You suppose?" Rei inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"OK, I saw you get a lucky break and I went a little nuts! I'm sorry!"

"A little nuts? You hurt me, Minako! Those things you said hurt! I didn't intentionally sabotage anything of yours!"

"I know! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" snapped Minako.

"It's not that simple!" roared Rei.

"Why not?"

Rei glared at her.

"I thought you were a priest," Minako continued. "I thought priests didn't carry grudges. I thought they were supposed to understand, to show great wisdom and guide people spiritually, not punish them. Something change when I wasn't looking?"

Rei stared, stunned, at the floor. Minako's words had caught her completely off guard. If Minako had hit her between the eyes with a mallet, she couldn't have stunned the woman any more. Numbly Rei sought a pillow on the floor and sat down.

"You're right," Rei said softly, absently. "That is what I'm supposed to be. 'Humble is the servant of the gods in everything he does. That is the path to true enlightenment.' Grandpa used to tell me that all the time. I guess I heard him all these years without really listening to him." Rei snorted derisively. "He must really be ashamed of me now."

Minako sat down across a table from her.

"It's 'The Glamorous Life'," the blonde smiled reassuringly. "It can make you nuts. Believe me, I know." Minako ducked her head down slightly and looked up at Rei. "So - - friends again?"

Rei's glanced averted.

"Oh, come on!" Minako howled.

Rei grimaced.

"Rei, we both know Makoto!" Minako persisted. "She's not going to let us out of here until we make up! If I've got to spend the night here, I'm not going to be happy! I have an urgent need to snuggle tonight and I'd MUCH rather do it with Toshi-chan than you!"

"You're not making this any easier, Screwball," Rei said through clenched teeth. Then she sighed in frustration. "Oh, you're not worth stress lines. Friends again."

"Excellent," Minako nodded in triumph. She was about to leave - - then her curiosity got the better of her. "So," she ventured cautiously, "how's it feel being Japan's newest hot model?"

"I wouldn't know," Rei responded.

Minako gave her a fisheye look.

"I didn't go back," Rei added.

"They didn't like your trial shoot?" the blonde woman asked, hating herself for the elation she was feeling. "Hey, that's going to happen. Not everybody has what it takes."

"Oh, they liked it," Rei told her with annoyance. "They offered me a contract. I turned it down."

"TURNED IT DOWN? ARE YOU NUTS?"

"I must be," the priest replied acidly, "since I consider you a friend."

"You turned down a modeling contract? With The Kano Agency?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how many women would sacrifice their whole families on a stone altar just to get a modeling contract with The Kano Agency?"

"No," Rei said, eyebrow raised disdainfully. "How many?"

"A LOT!"

"Well a lot of people are fools," Rei sneered. She glanced cynically at Minako. "Of course, you'd never stoop so low, being 'the professional' you are."

"Are you kiddng? I'd sacrifice ME on an alter to get a modeling contract with them!"

"Once again your depth of character shines brightly."

"Oh, cut the crap!" snapped Minako. "You had stars in your eyes when you went into their office building! And then you just walk away? I don't get it!"

"Because you forget one thing," Rei told Minako, calmly but with an undertone of growing impatience. "Not everyone shares your value system. I didn't spend my childhood dreaming of waltzing down a runway while fashion mavens drooled over me. I had other ambitions. I only tried this because the thought of a photographer spending half a day telling me how beautiful I was - - has a certain appeal. And I could definitely use the money!"

"I get it," Minako grinned knowingly. "You gave it up because you knew I was having trouble dealing with it. Oh, Rei, that's sweet - - but stupid! Don't worry about me! Go back and sign that contract!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Rei snickered. "I walked away because it didn't interest me."

"Sure," grinned Minako.

"I did, you bubble-head!" snapped Rei. "Sure, wearing pretty clothes and feeling glamorous has its appeal, but they tell you how to stand, where to stand, how to look, what to wear, when to move. I felt like a life-sized fashion doll instead of a human. Who needs it? I'd rather be president of the company that SELLS the fashions. If I can't be that, I'd rather be a priest."

"I don't understand you at all," Minako replied, shaking her head.

"Well I understand you all too well," Rei countered. Then she softened. "And I guess deep down I suppose I know how painful it's been for you. It was sort of like what I went through when Mamoru picked Usagi over me. You want to be happy for them, but deep down you can't help but think 'so what's wrong with me?'"

"Yeah," Minako said softly.

"The fact that he chose me over you isn't a slight on your looks or talent," Rei continued. Then she grew a wicked grin. "He just preferred sophisticated brunette over dizzy blonde."

Minako grew a sly smile. "Is that the kind of warmth and compassion they taught you in priest school? If so, I'd get my money back if I were you." The blonde then sobered. "It's kind of scary how that one little act sent me into that big of a tail spin. This business does make you crazy."

"I can imagine getting turned down so often can affect even someone with your unlimited confidence," Rei offered. "You're going to make it, Minako. Remember what I told you back in high school. My predictions aren't wrong."

"It'd be just my luck if I was your first time," Minako sighed. Rei looked at her sympathetically.

"Anything cooking at the moment, career-wise?" she asked.

Minako shrugged. "Toshi and I had an appointment with a casting agent - - the day we beat that demon, in fact. I had to miss it because I kind of had a previous engagement, you know."

"Couldn't you get it rescheduled?" Rei asked.

"We tried," Minako shrugged. "Some casting directors don't take being snubbed very well."

Rei seemed genuinely hurt for her, but said nothing more. They both knew the sacrifices a senshi had to make sometimes.

"I'm making the rounds at clubs looking for singers - - and passing around audition DVD's again. And my agent is looking at scripts. He sent me one yesterday, but I haven't read it yet. I don't even know when the audition is."

"Do you at least know what it's about?"

"He told me it's about a girl from rural Okinawa who comes to Tokyo to make her fame and fortune in show-biz, and the struggles she has to go through to make it big," Minako told her. "At least I can act from experience on that one, huh?"

"What's it called?"

"I think he said the title was 'Island Princess'."

"Island - - Princess?" Rei asked. She had a momentary far away look, like she'd seen something out of her forgotten past - - or Minako's.

"Yeah," Minako nodded curiously. Rei returned to reality.

"You might want to read that one," Rei told her, "soon."

"For real?"

Rei reached out and captured Minako's hand. She looked the woman right in the eye.

"Trust me," the priest said with an eerie grin.

THE END


End file.
